Flower Basket
by MidnightFairyDust
Summary: Ayumi Suzumoto is just a normal girl, who moved away after her parents deaths. But now, she has made some not-so-normal friends! Ayumi starts a new life and is immediately thrown into the life of the Sohma family, their lives and curse included! Follow Ayumi as she continues to unlock the many mysterious of the Sohma Family curse, and the secrets inside of Yuki and herself.
1. Chapter 1 Hello

"A month huh…" I thought to myself. "It doesn't seem that long ago…" I tossed myself to the other side of my bed and rested my head on my cupped hands. Tilting my head to one side, I studied a picture of my parents located on my nightstand. I frowned at their happy faces; they were concentrating on a younger me in the picture.

"But they are gone now…" I sighed aloud. I let my face splat into my blankets and pulled them closer to my face. I tried to cry, at least I felt like I should be crying after my parents deaths, but I had used up all the tears I had stored away.

I threw myself back to my original position on my bed. So many thoughts were swimming. "A new house, a new family, a new school, and, hopefully, new friends. I hope they will all work out, I know they will! It's a new beginning for me!" I smiled to myself as I spoke those words.

I glanced at all of the remaining boxes of my things on my carpet. I then looked at my clock and groaned," it's only 9:30 a.m.… one more hour till I leave this place."

I studied the rotating ceiling fan, trying to entertain myself, sort of. I got dizzy from that so I wandered into the kitchen and threw open the fridge door to search for food. "Why is here no food?" I said groaning again and, melodramatically sagging down to the floor till I was on my knees. "Ughghgh…" I said loudly hoping for someone to hear me, I almost felt like a little kid wanting attention.

My attention span was completely drained so I got up from the floor only to hear my current guardian calling my name as he walked into the kitchen. My older brother, Shion. He smiled at the distressed look on my face. "Hungry?" He asked, clearly knowing the answer. "What do you think?" I said smiling teasingly. He ruffled my short hair and took a few dark brown strands between his fingers.

"What do you feel like getting? The usual?" he asked with a soft smile. "Yes please!" I said with my usual bright smile. He chuckled and then grabbed my arm delicately and said, "Let's go then, kiddo!"

I was a bit sad to be leaving Shion. He was the best brother you could ever ask for, but he was in college and didn't have the time, nor the money, to take care of me. So I made the decision to live with my Gran instead, to take the pressure off him. I wasn't going that far, so I would defiantly get to see him, but still, it was going to be lonely without him.

I stepped into his car and buckled up. Shion's car was relatively empty, despite all the packing I was doing. I then saw my sister, Haruhi, packing all of my things into her car. Shion noticed me watching and smiled again, starting the car. "I made her put all your junk in her car, instead."

"Good. 'Cause your car is a mess!" I said picking up old newspapers on the floor. "Hey! It's not that bad! I just haven't had time to clean it!" He snapped in protest. "Make time, then!" I said playfully.

He grunted and then his usual smile returned and we pulled out the drive way, as Haruhi's shouts could be heard behind us.

I slurped on my cream soda as me and Shion made small talk. He would open his mouth wide and say 'ahhh' when he wanted some fries, so I had to feed him. While he drove. We arrived at the apartment complex, where the three of us lived together.

Haruhi noticed us as we stepped out of the car and frowned at my and Shion. I star back at her as I continued to nonchalantly sip my soda. She then proceeded to hold out her hand, with the other on her hip. Shion laughed and pulled out a burger from the bag, placing it in Haruhi's hand. Satisfied the gripped the burger and smiled at us, then gesturing toward the car.

We all ate together in the parking lot, taking and looking back at all that's happened to us. Then, we talked about me. Shion and Haruhi frowned at each other and then both at me.

I couldn't help, but smile back at them. "I'll be fine! You two don't have to worry about a thing, ok?" "It's not that", Shion began," I'm just gonna miss our little sister!" He said playing with my hair. I smiled and looked at Haruhi, who had gone back to finishing her burger with a glazed-over look in her eyes.

Haruhi wiped her mouth with a napkin, taking some of her pink lipstick with it. "We gotta go now, Ayumi." She said glumly. Shion and I frowned and nodded our heads simultaneously and got into the car.

Most of the ride was silent, except for unsuccessful attempts to start a conversation by Shion. I stared out my window, gazing at the unfamiliar passing scenery. I rested my forehead against the window and drifted off into a deep sleep.

I only woke when I felt Shion's muscular, yet gentle hands shake my shoulder. I rubbed my eyes, only to see his smiling face. "We're here, kiddo." He said still smiling, but with sadness in his tone. I nodded silently in response and got out of the car. I straightened myself up, trying to fix my bed-head and wrinkled blouse. I was determined to make a good first-impression!

Shion patted my head, signaling to me that I looked fine. He then frowned and bent down to hug me," I can't believe I have to say goodbye to you, Ayumi." He said pulling me away from our embrace. He had tears stinging the corners of his eyes; it was rare that Shion ever cried. I couldn't help but let tears well up in my eyes as well.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I said rubbing the tears out of my eyes. "It's not you I'm worried about! It's me! What am I gonna down with you gone!" he said choking back some tears, but still smiling. I couldn't help but laugh, too.

Haruhi finished her goodbyes with me, after bringing my things to the front door. Then, they drove away.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Life

I breathed deeply, standing in front of the door with my luggage on either side of me. I sighed," It's now or never!" I pulled my hand up to the knocker, but before I could do anything, the door burst open. I nearly fainted from the shock, as a figure practically pulled me and some of my bags into the house.

My head was spinning, what was going on! I'm quickly collected myself and looked at the person who pulled me inside. I saw my Gran, or I think she was since there was no introduction. I quickly bowed to her and, before I could introduce myself, she shoved a wrinkly finger over my mouth, shushing me.

"You're late! Go upstairs and change, now! You have to be at school in 40 minutes! Get going!" she snapped. I widened my eyes, she really didn't like to waste time. She clicked her tongue and, before she had to repeat herself, I pulled myself up the stairs.

That's when I realized, I had no idea where I was going. I stood there in the hall, frozen. I studied all the doors and before she had to come upstairs and show me herself, I threw myself into a random room.

Let's just say, it wasn't my bedroom. I then pulled myself into another room and found a uniform, neatly folded on a bed. "I guess this is my room," I thought to myself. I looked at a clock and saw I already wasted 10 minutes. I started to panic and managed to put the uniform on backwards, then inside-out.

It had only been 10 minutes in my new life, and it was already a disaster. "Pull it together!" I said to myself out loud. I then pulled the uniform on properly, thinking I shouldn't talk to myself since my Gran make think I'm crazy…

I studied myself in a full-size mirror on a door. I turned my head to check my features and to make sure I put it on properly. Approving my look, I smiled and nodded to myself. I leisurely looked to the clock only to find I had 3 minutes to make it to school.

I threw myself out of the room and down the stairs, nearly tripping both times. My Gran stood holding the door open, with a scowl on her face. "Let's go! You can't be late on your first day!" I nodded and followed my Gran out the door and to my new high school.

It turns out, the school is in walking distance, a 5 minute walk to be exact, which I cut down to 2 minutes by running like an idiot. When I arrived I was exhausted and sweaty, everybody just stopped and stared at me. I stood there in sheer terror thinking to myself, "Great first impression, Ayumi." I frowned as everyone continues to stare.

My Gran had given me all the paper work I needed, schedule and locker location included, so I trudged through the school, leaving a trail of laughing kids behind me. This was gonna suck.

I rounded the corner, only to run into someone, hard. I shook my head; I banged it pretty hard on the other person. With my eyes shut tight I asked as politely as I could, "Are you… ok?" I heard a soft voice reply to me, "I'm ok. But are you ok, Miss?" I shook my head again and slowly opened my eyes.

A hand was being held out to me. As I held my head with one hand, I delicately grabbed the waiting hand with my other. I looked up to see a boy kneeling down in front of me. He had purple eyes, silver hair and a soft smile.

Instinctively, I smiled, this boy reminded me of Shion. The boy stopped smiling and frowned," Are you ok? Here…" He said lifting me up as gently as he could. I tried to thank him, but I couldn't find my words.

"Do you need to go to a bathroom to clean yourself up?" he said, tilting his head to one side and eagerly waiting for me to speak. I stood there, like an idiot. All I could do was blink at him. He smiled again and squeezed my hand," Here, just follow me, ok?"

Still speechless, I nodded and willingly followed him. I looked down at my body, I really was a mess! I blushed in embarrassment; he must think I'm stupid or something along those lines.

He lead me to a bright room, a sign read "student council room". He spoke lightly, "Here, you can clean yourself up in there. Let me know if you need anything, ok?" he didn't sound confident that he would get an actual answer from me.

I nodded and turned to walk in, when I realized I was already late to class! "Ugh, I, um." I couldn't speak at all, god, I'm an idiot. I threw my palm up to my forehead, leaving a red mark, but I deserved it. The boy seemed surprised and completely weirded out, but he still insisted on helping me, maybe because he only felt sorry for me. "What is it?" he asked, a bit concerned.

"I have, um to go to class." VICTORY! I was able to say a proper sentence to him! I subconsciously celebrated, but now was not the time. He nodded, finally able to understand me, "I'll get you a pass, to excuse your being late, don't worry, and just clean yourself up, alright?" He said smiling to me.

I blushed in embarrassment and nodded as he handed me another uniform to change into. He giggled to himself and left the room. "Whoa…" I said, but upon realizing I said it aloud, I made sure he didn't hear me and then face-palmed again. Why was I so weird?

I changed into the fresh uniform and had a final look before exiting the room. Just as I stepped out, the nice boy came back with a yellow slip on paper. "Here this is your pass, it'll excuse you for being late." He said with the usual soft voice of his. It was almost enchanting.

"Oh!" I suddenly exclaimed, after spacing out for a bit. "T-thank you!" He just smiled again, before escorting me out of the room He then gasped lightly," Oh! Mind my manners, but my name is Yuki. What might your name be?"

That's right! I hadn't told him my name," Oh! Um m-my name?" "Yes." Yuki said smiling in genuine interest. "It's, um, Suzumoto… Ayumi Suzumoto…" I said, struggling. I had no idea why I was so anxious about taking to him, well probably because I just head-butted him a few minutes ago… "Ayumi" I stated confidently. He smiled again," Well, it's a pleasure. I'm sorry about this whole situation. It's nice to meet you, Ayumi."


	3. Chapter 3 New Friends, Old Problems

Yuki and I stared at each other for a few moments, as if w were trying to figure out what the other would do next. I realized I was missing class and so I looked down at my schedule. "Do you know where room 3301 is?" I asked quickly.

He blinked in surprise, but the usual smile returned to his perfect face," Actually, that's the class I'm supposed to be in right now, I guess that means we will be seeing each other often, Miss Suzumoto." He cocked his head to one side, still smiling softly at me. "Let's walk to the room together, shall we?"

My heart skipped a beat, he was so nice! I wanted to thank him a million times, but I couldn't seem to find any words. I obediently followed close behind him, however, he seemed sort of weary of me being so close, because well, I was right on his heels.

I slowed my pace a little and walked behind him, and he seemed to relax. I knew it, I weirded him out. Great, the only person who bothered to talk to me and treated me like a normal girl thought I was weird.

I sighed to myself as I slumped over while I walked. At least I would know someone in my class, though I don't think he'll talk to me after this. I frowned at the thought of not having any friends.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see Yuki, who had turned around, bent down on his knees and stared at my face, frowning. "OH! Um, it-it's nothing, really! I just hope you aren't completely weirded out by me!" Oh my god, I can't believe I said that to him!

He giggled," I don't think your weird, Miss Suzumoto." He smiled gently at me; I was getting quite accustomed to that smile of his. I smiled at him and pulled myself together and then I continued to follow him.

We finally came to the classroom and walked right it, as if this was natural. I could hear girls in the back of the room squeal, but then growl. "Who's that girl with Prince Yuki!?" Who does she think she is!?""What is she doing with Prince Yuki!?"

I gulped, Prince Yuki? He must be some sort of idol in the school, and now all those girls hate me. I looked at Yuki helplessly, but he wasn't paying attention, he talking casually to the teacher.

"Ah, this is the new student! Miss Ayumi Suzumoto, correct?" the teacher said warmly. "Oh! Yes that's me!" I said bowing. She smiled and said to take my seat, which Yuki lead me to. I sat down and he was right next to me. I had a seat next to him.

I turned nervously to look at the girls; there was a black cloud of anger and jealousy in the corner where they were all staring at me. My eyes widened and I broke out into a nervous sweat. But then the usual sweet voice rang out in my ears. "Miss Suzumoto…"

Yuki was looking at me again, with a soft look in his eyes. I looked at him and then at the teacher. She was smiling at me light-heartedly," We have a new student with us, Ayumi Suzumoto!" I raised my head, stood up, smiled and bowed to the class. I felt all warm inside.

"Now, can someone volunteer to show her around the school, an escort if you will?" The warmth left as quickly as it came, I stood there nervously, waiting to see a hand pop up, but it never came. I blushed, embarrassed and sad, and then sat down glumly.

Yuki and the teacher looked at me concerned. Yuki was ready to raise his hand when a small hand shot up nearby. A brunette girl with blue eyes sat across from me with a bright smile on her face. "I'll do it Miss Kyoto!" The girl turned to me and stuck her hand out with complete confidence.

"Hi, I'm Tohru! Tohru Honda! I guess I'll be your escort, and, well if you want to, your first friend!" She continued to hold out her hand, waiting for mine.

I smiled brightly at the girl, or Tohru was her name, and took her hand positively. "Nice to meet you, Tohru! I'm Ayumi, and I'd love to be your friend!" I said bowing my head.

I saw Yuki smile out of the corner of my eye, but then I saw another boy frown. The same boy, with orange hair and red eyes, pulled himself forward and pulled our hands apart abruptly. I was a bit surprised and looked at Yuki for help, only to see Yuki with an angry frown staring down the other boy.

"Kyo?" said Tohru questioningly. Yuki continued to stare down the boy, apparently named Kyo. Had I done something wrong? As if he was able to read my mind, Yuki turned to me, "Don't worry, it's not your fault, Miss Suzumoto." After that incident, class continued normally.

Class ended, and Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and I all left the classroom. Tohru and I walked side by side as she explained the ins and outs of the school. She also helped me find my classes and I found out that most of them I would be with one of these three, though I wasn't thrilled about having a class alone with Kyo, he didn't seem to like me at all.

A had homeroom with all three of them, two classes with Yuki and Tohru, two classes with Yuki alone, one class with Tohru alone, one class with Kyo alone and one class with Yuki and Kyo. I also had one class alone. I was happy to be friends with these guys, I had a feeling we could all become close!

I was finally getting excited about this new school and my new friends. I was happy to have met Tohru and Yuki, and maybe even Kyo will warm up to me, eventually. I just have to try harder to make new friends, and to become closer to my current friends. They all seemed close with each other and I'm a bit worried about whether or not they will truly accept me, but I can't help but feel that they are hiding something from me…


	4. Chapter 4 Home Lives

I smiled to myself and hummed some random tune to myself as I walked myself. I recalled the conversation I had with Yuki before I left…

"Are you sure you'll be alright walking home alone?" Yuki asked concerned. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine, thanks for worrying though." I said to him, attempting to put his fears to rest. "Ok, but I better see you tomorrow." Yuki said teasingly. I couldn't help but blush at his comment.

"Hey, quit flirting with the new girl, you damn rat!" Yuki and I quickly turned to Kyo who was shouting for Yuki to hurry up." Damn rat?" I thought to myself, but I dismissed the comment and smiled to Yuki, "Well I should probably get going…" my words trailed off.

"Yeah, well I hope to see you again tomorrow, Miss Suzumoto." Yuki said as he bowed and saw me off. I heard Kyo laugh," Sorry to split up you and your girlfriend!" I heard Yuki yell at Kyo," I was just being considerate Kyo, she's new and needs someone to talk to, you stupid cat…", and their words faded as I walked out of the doors of the school.

"They are like a cat and mouse…" I said to myself as I pulled out the key my Gran had given me before I left this morning. I pulled it out from my bag and unlocked the door.

Yuki walked quietly, Tohru and Kyo walking side by side in front of him. Yuki had a lot on his mind, what a day! He thought to himself. He had just met this girl and she already relied on him. Yuki didn't know how to feel about that.

"Yuki?" Tohru called his name, concerned by his lack of speaking. "Oh, sorry Miss Honda, I was just thinking…" his words trailed off, his mind really was swimming with the thoughts of today's events.

"Ok, just checking… Oh! Hey, what do you want for dinner tonight, Yuki?" Tohru asked, smiling and tilting her head. Yuki smiled," Anything is fine, Miss Honda." Yuki continued to walk and stopped next to Kyo," Maybe we can have something with the leeches I'm growing.

"Hey! No way in hell! You damn rat!" Kyo shouted angrily. "Stupid cat." Yuki said narrowing his eyes and smirking. Tohru just stood there, confused," Uh, let's figure it out as we walk, ok?" she asked in a light-hearted tone, her voice full of hope. Yuki and Kyo looked at each other, Yuki smirked and Kyo gritted his teeth.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Miss Honda." Yuki said softly, smiling. Tohru beamed and nodded her head," Ok!" Kyo watched Tohru and Yuki walk down the path and sighed," Hey wait up!"

I walked into the house, I was exhausted. I would have never thought my first day would have included so many different events. I smiled to myself and then jumped at the slamming of a door," Oh, your home." Gran didn't sound very pleased that I was home.

"Yeah, school finished, so I came straight home." I said trying to sound confident, while trying to recover from my fright. "Ok, then go change and do your chores." Chores! I widened my eyes, it's only my first day here, and I'm already being forced into manual labor.

I frowned to myself, but didn't allow Gran to see my reaction to her order. I smiled," Y-yes, ma'am!" Gran simply nodded and continued with whatever she was doing.

I sighed to myself and walked into the kitchen where I found a conveniently placed list of chores I had to complete tonight. I sighed again," Ok let's get started with it then."

Yuki sipped at the last of his leech soup, "I can't believe you made leech soup…" Kyo said disappointed. Shigure exclaimed," Be grateful Kyo! Oh lovely Tohru has made yet another wonderful meal for us!"

"Uh, just shut up Shigure!" Kyo snapped. Yuki knew he was in a bad mood and didn't feel like dealing with him. Yuki didn't talk to anyone much that night. He looked outside, it was already dark by the time he finished eating.

I wonder if Miss Suzumoto made it home ok? Yuki thought to himself. He loosely shut his eyes, and got up from the table. Yuki was tired beyond belief; he even wobbled a bit as he stood up. "Going to bed already, Yuki?" Shigure asked rubbing his stomach satisfied. "Yes, goodnight everyone…" Yuki responded drowsily.

Kyo didn't react toward him, but Tohru and Shigure saw him off, Tohru was a bit concerned, "Don't worry he is just tired. Please try to understand that he is quite busy this year, being student council president and all." Shigure said sipping some fresh tea Tohru made.

Tohru nodded her head, understanding Shigure's words, and watched Yuki go up the stairs to his bed.

Yuki lay in bed looking at the ceiling, wondering about the crazy day. He sighed to himself and turned onto his side and stared out the open window, studying the bright stars outside.

About three hours had passed, it was already dark outside by the time I finished. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, I was exhausted. Gran was long asleep, it seemed she just made me do all of her chores, too. I went to my room to change into some more comfortable cloths. I walked up stairs as quietly as I could, I defiantly didn't want to wake Gran. I remembered that I rushed out this morning, so I didn't get a good look at my new room.

It was sort of girly; however, I had no complaints. The walls were pastel pink, with dark wood trims and floors. I had a bed with a big comforter with a rainbow polka dots design; all of the furniture was also white. There was a frilly hot pink rug on the floor in front of my bed. I tuned and saw that my room was connected to my own little walk in closet and bathroom.

The bathroom had simple appliances, like a shower-tub combo and two sinks and a toilet. My walk in closet had racks everywhere! I would never run out of space when it came to storage. Both doors to the bathroom and closest were full-sized mirrors on the doors.

I gasped at all that was in my room already. I noticed that Gran had even brought in and unpacked all of my things. I guess she wasn't so bitter after all. I flopped onto my bed and grasped my pillow.

"I hope you guys are ok without me around… Goodnight Haruhi, goodnight Shion…" I smiled as I crawled under the blankets and stared out my window to gaze at the bright stars, just outside.

I smiled to myself before sleep took me," Goodnight, Yuki Sohma…"

Yuki smiled to himself before sleep took him," Goodnight, Miss Suzumoto…"


	5. Chapter 5 Beautiful

The next few days flowed on normally. I started to learn more and more about my new friends, Yuki, Tohru, and even Kyo.

Tohru was the kindest girl ever! She was always concentrating on others than herself and she always managed to make people smile, I really envied her. I even found out that she lived with Kyo and Yuki and another guy named Shigure, in a way I was sort of jealous of her.

Kyo was a bit stubborn and hot-head and he seemed protective of Tohru as well. I suspected he liked her, I mean he like liked her. But I kept my suspicions to myself, for Kyo's sake, I didn't want him hating me, regardless if I was right or wrong.

I found out Yuki was the head of student council and the idol of the school, but he only had few close friends, and I defiantly wanted to be part of those few! Yuki and I, at least the way I felt, had grown closest out of all of my new friends, but there was still so much I felt I didn't know about him.

I also found out the Kyo and Yuki didn't get along, at all. Their fights were always quite heated, but it made me laugh since they sort of reminded me of a cat and mouse with their fighting. Tohru was also quite amusing to watch when they fought; she was so weak minded when it came to those two and their arguments.

Yuki still insisted on escorting me around the school, even long after I had become accustomed to my surroundings. Yuki and I had made it a normal routine to walk with each other to homeroom, alone. It was awkward at first, but we both got used to it. We would make small talk as we wandered the halls. I genuinely enjoyed talking to Yuki; he always put me at ease with his soft voice and elegant attitude. He really was like a prince…

One day, just like any other, Yuki and I walked and talked when I heard a bubbly shout from down the hall. Yuki and I looked up in surprise where we spotted what looked like a blonde middle-schooler in a girl's uniform accompanied by a taller boy with white and black hair and piercings. They were quite a sight to see!

"Yuki!" shouted the littler of the two as the taller one smiled at back Yuki. "Hello you two. How are you?" asked Yuki as he stopped to talk to them. Oh, so they knew each other. I felt a bit awkward just standing there listening to their conversation, so I started to walk away. "Miss Suzumoto?" asked that familiar voice. But before I could look back at them, a little hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Who is this beautiful girl, Yuki? Is she your girlfriend, or something!?" said the little boy eager for an answer. I blushed, "beautiful" huh. I looked to Yuki and to see his cheeks were dusted a light pink. He was blushing. Yuki cleared his throat, "Oh, no Momiji, I'm just showing her around…" his words trailed off, as he continued to blush vibrantly.

I could tell I was blushing as well, my cheeks had become hot. Beautiful, Momiji's word stuck in the back of my mind, making my face flush a bright red. But I recalled Kyo saying he thought I was Yuki's girlfriend as well, had I done something to make them think that?

Yuki began to straighten his tie anxiously. "Well, um is there anything else you need, Momiji? Hatsuharu?" I supposed the taller one is Hatsuharu. "No, we saw you here and thought we should say "hello"." Hatsuharu said as he looked and Yuki and then glanced at me. Yuki noticed and looked at me, too.

"This is Ayumi Suzumoto; she is new at this school and is a third year, like me. I'm just escorting her for the time being." Yuki said, a bit calmer now. Momiji nodded in a sort of approval and smiled holding out his hand, "I'm Momiji! Oh and this's Haru!" I shook both of their hands and bowed.

Momiji smiled," Well, we gotta go! See you later Yuki, oh! And I hope to see you around too, Ayumi!" Momiji waved goodbye with his cheerful smile illuminating the hall. Haru put his hand on Momiji's shoulder and smiled back at me and Yuki. Yuki waved them off and, just as quickly as they came, they left.

He lifted his hand to my face and pinched my cheeks lightly and smiled even brighter upon the sight of my blushing cheeks. He looked back into my eyes, now that made me blush, big time. "Don't worry about those two, ok?" he straightened as he spoke," That was Momiji Sohma and Hatsuharu Sohma or just Haru if you wish. They are both second years here, so you will probably see them a lot." He said watching the two walk away. "I'm sorry if they made you uncomfortable, Miss Suzumoto." He said apologetically with a frown.

"I really liked them, they seemed nice." I said softly, hoping they wouldn't hear. So they were related to Yuki and Kyo, I found that very interesting, all of them were so different! Yuki looked at me with his same old smile returning and looked back their disappearing silhouettes, "Yes, they are very nice people. I'm sure you'll like them and you should get to see them again soon, Miss Suzumoto."

He put his full attention back on me, "Shall we continue our discussion, Miss Suzumoto?" I smiled at him brightly and quickly nodded. We then walked down the hall, side by side, and our little conversation continued.

That feeling of ease returned to me as we strolled through the halls, passing time till the bell rang and then I would have to deal with the "Prince Yuki Fan Club" that hated me so for "stealing the prince". I took in every word he said to me, because these innocent conversations of ours where something I held dear for the time being.

But, the mood was broken when the bell rang, nearly giving me a heart attack and almost killing me eardrums. Yuki smiled at me, "Shall we walk to class, Miss Suzumoto?" I was a bit sad that we had to stop talking, I really liked speaking with him, but, reluctantly, I slowly nodded my head to answer him and we walked to our classroom to meet with Tohru and Kyo in homeroom .The day was just getting started.


	6. Chapter 6 Partners

Yuki and I sat quietly as the teacher continued his lecture. It was already 4th period, after this I could go home. Finally, it's been a very long, tiring day. I felt everybody's gaze set on the clock, slowly the seconds ticked away. Even Yuki glanced at the clock every so often.

The teacher could tell he was losing our attention so he smiled and quickly wrapper up his lecture. "All right, that's the lesson for today class." Everyone jumped to start packing up their things.

"Oh! Before I forget, in these last thirty minutes, I'm going to be assigning you your partners for the history day project!" Some students groaned and the rest sat back down grumpily, even Yuki looked a bit annoyed, I couldn't help but smile.

The teacher called out pairing, after paring of names and then…" Ayumi Suzumoto" he called me…"and Yuki Sohma" I quietly gasped to myself. Yuki and I, partners? I panicked a little and glanced over at him, only to meet his soft gaze.

"Well, looks like we're partners Miss Suzumoto!" he said smiling. I smiled back at him; his reaction put my nerves at ease. The teacher had finished calling out all of the pairs and continued," The History Day project will be the day after White Day, so you have to do as much as you can in a short period of time. This year's theme is… East Asian Myths and Legends! I hope to see some very interesting subjects, everyone!"

Yuki and I looked at each other in concern, due after White Day, huh. "Alright, you can have the last twenty-five minutes of class to plan with your partner, exchange your information and such! Good luck everyone! Oh, and this project will be worth 10% of your finale grade, so do it well!" The teacher then passed out a sheet with more information, which more conditions we had to meet, even a rule book.

The requirements just got worse and worse, I could feel myself sink into my seat as he added new criteria. Yuki got up from his seat and leaned on my desk," East Asian myths and legends, huh. Any ideas for a topic?" Yuki asked while studying the sheet the teacher gave us.

"Hmm, well we could do the stories of Kuniumi and Kamiumi, or how about Izanagi of the underworld?" "Maybe Princess Suseri? Though it's a bit of a hard topic…" Yuki looked just as conflicted as I was.

I had no idea what we could do for a good project. I listened around us to see if we could get ideas, but nothing came out, Yuki continued to think and looked deep in thought. But then I thought about something.

"Cat and Mouse?" I said aloud, I didn't realize I did that, I had to stop speaking my thoughts. Yuki snapped out of his thoughts and stared at me questioningly. "Cat and mouse?" he asked confused. I snapped my fingers," I know what we can do for our project!" I exclaimed. Yuki smiled," what would that be?"

"The Chinese Zodiac" I semi-whispered to him, I didn't want anyone to overhear and steal our idea. Yuki seemed surprised at first, for some reason, but he relaxed and seemed to have thought it over.

"You know, hats actually a really good idea, we could get a lot of information for that topic!" Yuki stopped leaning on my desk, he looked so excited, I was so happy to have made him act like that.

I smiled at him," So you want that to be our topic then?" "Defiantly, it's a fine idea Miss Suzumoto." We both wrote down "Chinese Zodiac" on our paper where a line read "Topic"

"When do you want to work on it?" I asked enthusiastically. "Tonight." Yuki responded quickly and simply. I didn't think we would get straight to work on it, but I liked his thinking and I trusted him. "Ok! That's good; we should probably get started as soon as possible, since we only have a week to do this." I said nonchalantly. Yuki nodded in agreement.

"My house or yours? I asked trying to sort out all the details. But then I thought Gran wouldn't want me to just bring over some random boy with no warning. "Well, if you want you can come over to my place." Yuki smiled at me, as if he sensed my internal panic. I was so relieved.

Some girls, I believe they were in the Prince Yuki fan club, gasped and snarled at me; jealousy had defiantly overcome each and every one of them. I was completely tired of their attitudes, so when Yuki looked away to pack up his things, I stuck out my tongue to them as quickly as I could.

They all looked shocked from my little gesture and then crossed their arms and looked away from me, scowling. I smiled triumphantly and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. Yuki was standing there with his bag thrown over his shoulder," Are you ready to go?"

The bell rang as he finished his sentence. I nodded my head eagerly and he gestured for me to follow him. The Prince Yuki fan club girls stared down at me, but I just smirked at them and followed behind Yuki.

Yuki and I walked down the hall until we saw Tohru and Kyo standing there, like they were waiting for us. "Don't tell me she is coming with us! You damn rat!" Kyo shouted angrily. Yuki stared him down," Don't say that, you stupid cat! Don't mind him Miss Suzumoto he's just-"

I cut him off;" If I'm not welcome we can just do this another time! Please, I don't want to be a bother!" I said raising my voice a little. I would never want to be where I wasn't welcome.

Yuki had a concerned look on his face," Please, Miss Suzumoto, don't say that…" a sad frown crossed his face, it was subtle like all his other expressions, but still noticeable.

"Kyo, please…" Tohru said in a sad tone. I couldn't believe both Yuki and Tohru were standing up for me… I felt so lucky to be friends with them. "Ah, whatever, come on let's just go." Kyo said giving into Yuki and Tohru's demands.

"I promise I won't be a bother, we'll just work for a little and then I'll go, I don't want to be a bother so-" Kyo cut me off," Ah just stop, you're not a nuisance just…" Kyo seemed to be searching for more words…

"Uh, l-let's just get going… come on!" Kyo grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall, an angry Yuki and confused Tohru following close behind. I could see Kyo blushing slightly; I couldn't help but smile at his awkward attitude. I submissively let Kyo yank me through the halls and out of the school.


	7. Chapter 7 Zodiac

Kyo continued to drag me, even though we were far from the school grounds, it was as if he was afraid I would run off. It's not like I would resist, besides, I had no idea where we were. Yuki seemed to be fuming at Kyo.

"You can let go of her now, you stupid cat!" Yuki called. Kyo stopped suddenly, I almost knocked into him. He turned to me, an awkward red blush dusted across his face.

"Oh, r-right… s-sorry, I just…" Kyo's words trailed off. He abruptly dropped my hand; it felt like he threw it from his. I almost lost my balance, but Tohru caught me, though Kyo didn't seem to notice at all.

Kyo stomped ahead of us and, reluctantly, Tohru caught up to him in an attempt to calm him down. I slowed down so I could walk next to Yuki," What was that about?" "Don't mind him, he's just…" Yuki's words trailed off," Don't worry about it, ok?"

I nodded in silent response; I was more troubled about him being concerned than myself. I turned away from him and studied the trail in front of us. We walked silently for a while, Tohru and Kyo's words could be heard quietly ahead of us.

"So, where is your house exactly?" I asked trying to break the uneasy silence between us. After all, I had no idea where we were going or even where we were.

Yuki looked at me, he seemed more relaxed now that we were talking, "Oh, well, it's just ahead, it's nothing stunning, but we get by alright. There is another man that lives with us, his name is Shigure, but don't pay any mind to him, alright?"

I nodded to him and the smiled. He glanced at me and smiled as well. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." His words relaxed me even more; I loved the way he did that…

I looked ahead and saw a house ahead of us. It was a cute two story, traditional Japanese style home in the middle of the forest. "Why are you guys all the way out here?" I felt like I was I felt like I was prying a bit, asking so many questions.

"Well, we own all this forest around us." Yuki said nonchalantly." No way!" I shouted without thinking. Yuki smiled at my little outburst and nodded his head in conformation. The Sohmas must be rich a rich family or something.

A man in traditional Japanese clothes was standing in the door way. Kyo and Tohru had stopped so Yuki and I could catch up and then we all walked to the doorway together.

"Ah and who might this lovely lady be, Yuki?" The man said, I think he was Shigure, the guy Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru had mentioned earlier. Shigure grabbed my hand and rubbed it softly. Yuki and Kyo looked like they were going to kill Shigure!

"Shigure!" They shouted in unison. "Don't touch her!" Yuki protested. "You damn pervert!" Kyo boomed.

"Alright, alright you two, I just can't help it. She is almost as cute as our Tohru…" and after he spoke, Shigure laid a soft kiss on the back of my hand and looked up at me, his lips right above my hand.

Before he could do it again, Yuki and Kyo threw him down, screaming at him. I was in a daze, I had no idea what the hell was going on, I thought must be going crazy. Tohru put a supportive hand on my shoulder and ushered me inside.

Yuki and Kyo came in shortly, with deadly glares on their faces. "I'm so sorry about him, Miss Suzumoto…" Yuki didn't seem to know what else to say and he cracked his knuckles. "I can't believe that guy!" Kyo said heatedly.

"Oh, don't worry about me…" my words trailed off as Shigure, covered in bumps and bruises, walked into the room." Wow, you sure did a number on him…" I said sort of shocked by how much they beat him.

"Ah, don't worry about him." Kyo said narrowing his eyes at a damaged Shigure. "Well, she must as important as our Tohru for you two break me so." Shigure said a bit hoarse, he sounded in pain.

Before I could speak again Yuki spoke," Shall we get started?" That's right! I was here to do a project with Yuki, I completely forgot! I nodded frantically in reply. Yuki smiled softly and pulled some paper from his bag and then scooted closer to me and set the papers in front of me.

"What's your project about?" Tohru asked with genuine interest in her voice. I looked up and smiled at her," Well, it's for History Day and the topic is East Asian Myths, so we're doing it on the Chinese Zodiac!

The room fell silent, did I say something wrong? Everyone but Yuki looked at me like I just killed someone. The air was so tense. That's when Shigure cleared his throat," The Chinese Zodiac, huh?" He stared directly at Yuki.

Everyone's eyes were on either me or Yuki. Yuki didn't acknowledge any of them, however, I was anxious sitting there.

"Well, um, t-that's a great t-topic." Tohru said stuttering, as if she was pushing herself to be kind. "Where did you get that idea?" Kyo burst out, he was staring Yuki directly in the eyes. I was so uncomfortable, if I could I would've ran away.

I didn't think Yuki could take it any longer; he stood up and dragged everyone into another room. I sat at their table, alone. I was so nervous sitting there wondering what was going on. I was against it, but I strained my ears to try and hear their conversation.

I couldn't take being here! I got up from the table abruptly and walked to the door of the room they all went into. As I was walking up to the door, it swung open. Yuki stood right inside and then I bumped into him.

His arms wrapped around me to catch me," Uh! M-miss Suzum-moto!" He said a bit alarmed. I felt his back up to support me and then… I heard a popping sound. I couldn't feel him anymore, as if he disappeared.

I opened my eyes, which I had closed throughout the entire event. I saw Tohru Shigure, and Kyo staring at me and then at my feet. "Huh?" I said in sheer confusion, where had Yuki gone?

I looked down and saw a pile of clothes, Yuki's cloths! I jumped backward and fell to my knees," What! Wh-what the hell!" His clothes were moving! I worked up some courage and lifted his shirt.

Kyo and Tohru tried to stop me, but I lifted his shirt up anyway. And there, sitting on Yuki's other clothes, was a rat! I was too surprised to scream. I just starred at it, not knowing how to react.

The whole room was frozen. And then, breaking the silence was that soft voice I had become so accustomed to," Please, d-don't panic… M-Miss Suzumoto." I looked down; Yuki's voice was coming from the rat. My hands hovered a little ways from the rat on Yuki's clothes.

"Y-Yuki?" I said without thinking, but had Yuki really become a rat?! "Y-Yes?" the rat said nervously. It really was Yuki! I couldn't comprehend what was going on, everything was going crazy. "That's it… I'm going crazy huh? Yuki can't possibly have turned into a rat, because of me!" My head was spinning.

"I-I'm s-so sor-ry! I didn't k-know, I w-would, uh hu…" I picked Yuki up in my cupped hands and just kept apologizing even though mere words wouldn't come close to how sorry I was, to do this to him.

"N-No, please M-Miss Suzumoto, don't apologize, you didn't know…" Yuki said putting his little paws on my palms and looking into my eyes. "Miss Su-uzumoto?!" Yuki said frantically as my hands fell from under him. Blackness engulfed me, I had lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8 The Sohma Family Secret

I must have been out for what felt like forever. I could hear voices in my unconscious state; however I couldn't understand what they were saying. I slowly opened my eyes as light flooded my vision, I think I was on a couch.

"Miss Suzumoto?" I heard Yuki's familiar voice ring near my ear. He was still in his rat form and was right near my face, his beady purple eyes staring into mine. I smiled and then looked around the room, seeing Tohru and Shigure standing nearby.

Still in a daze, I rolled off the couch, nearly squishing Yuki, and landed right on top of them, it was Kyo, I didn't even notice! I was right on top of him and, in a poof, he disappeared under his clothes. I saw Shigure face-palm out of the corner of my eye and heard Yuki sigh deeply.

"What the hell! That hurt, you stupid girl!" shouted a creature under Kyo's shirt. Then, an orange cat emerged, its nose nearly touching mine, it was Kyo! I quickly sat up and grabbed Kyo and held him up, almost like Lion King Style.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kyo! I didn't mean to, I was still dazed! I didn't know what I was doing I'm sorry!" I shook him slightly as tears stung the corners of my eyes, but they weren't tears of sorrow, more so, confusion.

I felt what I thought was Yuki jump onto my shoulder. "Miss Suzumoto, please don't worry about us we will go back to normal soon, so please." He said trying to calm me down. I gently put Kyo down and got to my feet. And then, I stumbled.

I ran right into Shigure who, just like Kyo and Yuki, transformed before my eyes. Around me was a panicked Tohru, a silver rat, an orange cat, and a black dog. "You're all, all transforming into-into an-animals! Because… because of m-me!" My brain couldn't handle any more, I was completely lost, nothing made sense anymore.

The black dog, or Shigure, spoke softly," Now, now this isn't the first time something like this had happened." he teasingly looked at Tohru," She was just like you when she first arrived…"

It made me feel a little better," So, so this is all normal? It's all real?" Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki nodded in unison. I slowly nodded my head in response. "So when will you become human again?" I said timidly.

"Well, the times can vary, so any moment now. But I should warn you that when we transform back into our human form we are-"there was a sudden poof and room filled with smoke. And there in front of me, stood the normal Yuki, Kyo and Shigure, naked.

I shock I threw myself against the wall and, to my surprise, Tohru did the same. "Naked…" said Yuki finishing his sentence a little late.

I waited for their queue so Tohru and I to turn around. "Alright, we're all dressed now you can turn around." said Kyo with a pissed off attitude. Tohru and I turned around and, thankfully, all three men were fully clothed.

"I-I'm so, so s-sorry , f-for causing you a-all s-so much t-trouble…" tears were sting the corners of my eyes as I held my head down and bowed to them sympathetically. I tried to chock back my tears so they wouldn't worry.

A light hand gripped my shoulder; I looked over, expecting to see Tohru. However, it was Yuki clutching my shoulder. I happily blushed a little bit. I wiped some of the tears from my bloodshot eyes.

"Please, don't apologize, it's not like you knew, Miss Suzumoto." He said trying to calm me down. Yuki then elbowed Kyo, "HEY! You damn rat-! I mean, just don't worry about it; it's your fault but-," Yuki elbowed Kyo again, "OW! Fine, fine, just don't worry about it ok?" Kyo turned away awkwardly and didn't look directly at me for a few moments.

"I… I think I should go home now." I had caused them so much trouble, I felt like I should just leave, forever… "Yuki, maybe you should find a different partner for the-" Yuki stopped me. "Please Miss Suzumoto, don't say that." I didn't want to act out of turns again, I really just wanted to leave, but Yuki was gripping my shoulders roughly, but I don't think he realized it.

"Why? Why did you turn… into animals?" I had no idea why I would ask that at a time like this. Yuki closed his eyes, as if he was thinking what to say to me. Shigure sat down and directed all our attention to him. "Tohru, Kyo, if you wish you can go to bed now." Kyo and Tohru nodded obediently and Kyo lead Tohru upstairs.

"It's a curse." said Shigure matter-of-factly. "The Sohma Family Curse, to be exact. You see when a certain Sohma is embraced by a person of the opposite gender; they will turn into an animal of the Chinese Zodiac. For instance Yuki is the rat, I'm the dog and Kyo is, well, the cat.

I was finally getting answers, but I didn't know how to feel about it all. "Something wrong?" Shigure said curiously. "I just expected to be more surprised, or even frightened… that's all." They were both genuinely surprised by my quick response.

"You aren't afraid?" Yuki said, as if he didn't truly believe what I said. "No, of course not." I said nonchalantly. In all honesty, I wasn't sure how to feel. I was shocked, but I was also concerned. Is this the reason why Yuki is so distant sometimes? Because if he gets too close to a girl, he'll turn into a rat, and, apparently, they will fear him.

I felt sorry for Yuki and Kyo. They couldn't be truly close to someone, well girls for that matter. I was silent for a long time, drowning in my thoughts. "Miss Suzumoto?" Yuki said uneasily, like he was scared to hear what else I would say.

"Don't worry Yuki, I'm not afraid of you guys, this… doesn't change anything." I expected him to smile, but his just grimaced behind his silver hair. "What will Hatori do, if he finds out that she knows?" "You know what he'll do, Yuki." Shigure said somberly.

"What will he-"I said but was then cut off by a darker sided Yuki. "He'll wipe your memory; you won't remember any of this…" Yuki hid his face behind his perfect bangs. "Wipe my…" my words trailed off, I knew what he said, but I didn't want to believe it.

Without thinking, I stood up and grabbed my bag. "I, I'm going home… Goodnight Yuki, Shigure, thank you for having me…" and with that I walked out the door. I walked down the path slowly at first and then I started to run.

As I ran, my thoughts were going black again. I lost control of my body and realized I was running without direction. I tripped and fell, scraping my knees nearly raw on the hard dirt. I just sat there, leaning forward on my hands, not knowing what to do. I couldn't think straight.

As soft hand was placed on my shoulder and, instinctively, my hand shot up and rested on top of it. "Let me walk you home, please, Miss Suzumoto…" I nodded my head and looked up. "Thank you, Yuki…"


	9. Chapter 9 The Campus Defense Force

Thanks to Yuki, I had gotten home safely that night. We hadn't done any work for the project, but I did learn a lot about him and his family as well, maybe a little too much…

I sat in my bed clutching my pillow over my chest. The events of the previous night complete consumed my mind. I turned over and looked at the clock. I had to start getting ready for school; I have to face him some time.

I walked over and not so gracefully pulled on my uniform and studied myself in the mirror, though I was too tired to care about my appearance. I pulled at the bags under my eyes, I defiantly needed some concealer, otherwise, Yuki would probably worry about me not getting enough sleep.

Yuki… I have to see him today. How can I face him after being so rude and just running away from him? It must have hurt him, at least I hope I meant enough to him for it to even matter.

I sighed to myself and tried to fix my heart and put on my makeup. Nothing was really going to plan at this point, though I didn't really have a plan in the first place. I was just delusional, searching for answers that could not be found.

But, because I was the way I was, I tried to find the bright side of the situation. I got to finally learn about Yuki, maybe now I can finally get close to him as a true friend. I smiled for the first time since last night.

"Gotta face the music sometime." I said winking at my reflection, which I approved. I thought about wearing makeup more often, but I never had enough time. I wondered if Yuki would notice. With that I went down stairs and left a piece of toast in my mouth as I sleepily trudged to school.

I sighed and put on my usual smile, waving to some of the people I had met during my short 3 weeks here. I was looking forward to seeing Yuki.

But then I saw Kyo running toward me," Hey! I think… Ah, just come with me, alright!" Kyo was never seemed good at talking to me. He grabbed my hand and, once again, dragged me through the halls, to some unknown location.

Then Kyo and I stopped in front of the familiar room, where Yuki and I first met. "The Student Council Room?" I said confused, then Kyo let go of my hand. "He's inside, you should talk to him, he's, ya know, a little upset…" I nodded in response, so, in a way, Kyo did care about Yuki…

I walked into the room to find Yuki sitting at the table, with papers surrounding him and a cup of tea he must have been drinking. He looked pretty tired too, but he did walk me home and then walk back to his house.

I walked over and placed my hand on the sleeping Yuki's shoulder, he didn't even flinch. "He must be exhausted," I thought as I studied all of the paperwork spread around the table.

Someone then shouted," Princess Yuki! Rise and shine!" A boy then jumped into the room carrying a tray of tea. I jumped so badly I accidently hit Yuki in the back and screamed, both waking him up.

A tall laid-back boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes, stood in front of us. "Ah, hello there Miss! Welcome to The Campus Defense Force, protecting students from the forces of evil!" He giggled childishly. As if he didn't even notice my scare, he continued, "I'm the VP! Or, well my actual name is Kakeru Manabe." he said sticking out his hand, waiting for a shake. We both shook hands.

I saw Yuki sit up," Ah, good morning, Yun-Yun!" Kakeru said smiling light-heartily," Didn't mean to interrupt you two." He then said teasingly, pretty much suggesting we were doing something wrong. "I knew Yuki would snatch up a girl to call his own."

"We're not dating…" Yuki said sleepily, but he had annoyance in his tone. "Aww, why not, you two would be cute together!" said another voice, a girl.

She appeared next to Kakeru, her hand on his shoulder. She had long black hair and in her hair was a red ribbon. She stared at the image before her with her beautiful black eyes. "I'm Kimi Toudou, the secretary." She said with a bright smile, but it was sort of done in a seductive fashion.

I was blushing violently, but Yuki seemed too tired to care. "Yuki?" the moment he heard my voice, he woke up from his sleepiness. "Oh! Miss Suzumoto? What are you doing here?" he said, completely ignoring Kimi and Kakeru standing and watching us for the doorway.

"Kyo dragged me here to see you…" "Kyo?" He said surprised. He shook it off," Miss, Suzumoto, may I speak with you in private?" I could hear Kimi and Kakeru say "oooh" in the background. It really sounded like they were expecting something to happen.

Yuki led me to the copy room, which was connected to the Student Council room. He shut the door and turned to me," Miss Suzumoto, I'm very sorry about last night, really I am…" he bowed apologetically to me as he continued to talk.

"Please, forgive me and the Sohma Family as well. I-" I cut him off, "I already forgave you, there's nothing to apologize for. I'm not completely weirded out by all this either. I thought about it all, and I promise, this doesn't change a thing. But can I ask a favor?"

Yuki looked up surprised, but smiled with determination, "Anything." He said calmly. "If this Hatori… wipes my memory… can we… still… be friends?" I said with my eyes full of hope. Upon my request, Yuki smiled and blushed, "Yes, I would like that very much, Miss Suzumoto."

We both came out of the Copy room and returned to the others, who were still waiting for us. We still had a while till school started, so there was no rush.

Kakeru was leaning on a counter, drinking tea with Kimi and two other people, a girl and boy. "Ah, you two are finally finished!" Kakeru said in a bubbly tone. "'Bout time, you two." Kimi said waving her finger at us in a naughty manner.

Yuki put up his hand to silence them," Alright, nothing is going on between us. I just had to apologize for previous events…" Yuki said calmly, he was smiling again, I was so happy. I merely nodded my head in agreement.

"Oh, I see Machi and Naohito have arrived." Yuki said noticing the two new people I also saw. "Miss, Suzumoto, this is Machi Kuragi, the treasurer, and Naohito Sakuragi, the other secretary of the Student council." He said gesturing to them.

"They are also dating!" shouted Kakeru excitedly," Naohito is finally growing up!" Kakeru continued, melodramatically wiping away fake tears.

Machi smiled and wrapped her arms around his arm, while Naohito blushed. They were very cute together; they looked as though they completed each other.

Someday I would want that. I don't know what came over me, it was almost like a flood of happy emotions you get when you have a great day dream, but I smiled internally at Yuki and thought, _maybe_, just_ maybe_.


	10. Chapter 10 The Personal Secretary

I had only known most of them for a few minutes, and already I was whisked away into the world of the student council. Well when I say it like that it sounds more like a mystical realm instead of a high school organization.

They had sat me down and casually went about their business, discussing upcoming events and news in the school, it felt like an office instead of a school. Yuki sat to my left and Kakeru sat to my right. Machi, Kimi and Naohito sat across from us.

They all seemed so close and, yet again, I seemed to be intruding on their little family, though Yuki and even Kakeru tried to incorporate me a little more. I was so happy that I got to meet some new, kind people.

But, as Yuki had taught me last night, you truly shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I tried to be sly when asking questions, being kind and trying to find out as much as I could, at the same time.

As we talked, Yuki shuffled through piles of papers," I'll help you." I said peering at the eager to help with whatever I could.

He was surprised at first," Oh Miss Suzumoto, it's alright I don't want to trouble you. Don't worry it's all under control." He didn't see confident with his answer. "It wasn't a question, Yuki." I said teasingly.

He was ready to stop me, but I ignored him and grabbed at some papers on top of the pile. I wondered why the secretaries weren't helping him, but I noticed they were taking care of their own stacks.

"Ah don't worry, I can handle this!" I said studying the text on the thin sheet. Yuki closed his eyes softly, realizing he wasn't going to win this argument. Raring to go, I grabbed about half of his stack and started rifling through the documents.

Kimi had walked through the door, a new tray of tea resting in her petite hands. She hands everyone a cup, including myself. "Thank you! But really you didn't have to, I shouldn't be here anyway." I said softly.

"Nonsense! You have now been forced into this family, Miss…. Oh god! I don't even know your name!" She said nervously. "Ayumi Suzumoto." I said quickly in order to stop her sudden panic. That's right; no one in the room knew my name except Yuki.

They all nodded," Well, Ayumi, it's very nice to officially meet you!" Kakeru said confidently. "Officially?" I replied, confused. "Yes, Yuki talked about you on several occasions. You're the new student, correct?" Machi asked, sipping her tea in a laid-back manner.

"He talks about me?" I said turning to Yuki as he nearly chocked on his tea. "I just told them you're the new student that's all…" he said calmly.

"Maybe he would like to see you around more, Ayumi! How about you become his, I don't know, maybe a personal secretary, or something." Kakeru said leaning back in his chair, proud of his idea.

"Personal… Secretary?" I repeated to make sure I heard right. Kakeru nodded," Yeah, you seem pretty cool, I wouldn't mind having you around more. Anyone opposed?" It appears he just set it to a vote. "Wait wha-", Yuki was ready to speak when the Kakeru interrupted him.

"Great! Then it's settled, Ayumi Suzumoto is now officially appointed as the President's personal secretary!" Kakeru said triumphantly. "Thanks…" Yuki said teasing Kakeru, I had never seen Yuki act that way, I liked it, he seemed so happy.

"Your ever so welcome, Princess Yuki!" Kakeru said mischievously. "Why don't you stop by here after school, Ayumi? We can throw a little welcome party, or something!" Kimi said smiling. "Ah, you just need an excuse to throw a party Kimi," Machi teased.

"Thank you all so much, but really you don't have to do anything for me." I said, though I really didn't expect them to listen anyway. "Ah, don't worry about it, it'll be fun! Yuki you gonna come?"

Yuki nodded and smiled at me," Of course, she is my secretary, after all." I smiled back at him, "Thank you Yuki!" I bowed my head, still sitting in the chair. But our casual conversation was cut short as the bell rang in the intercom above us.

Yuki smiled at me," Ready to go?" he grabbed my bag and handed it to me. "Thanks! Let's go." I bowed to the others, "Thank you, all of you. We'll see you after school." I said smiling brightly at all of them, as they exited the room.

It was just Yuki and I standing in the room, we had about an 8 minute passing period and our class wasn't far away, so we didn't have to hurry to class.

"You know, you don't _have_ to be my secretary, Miss Suzumoto." Yuki said, as if he was trying to coax me out of the idea. "Oh, no really, it's alright Yuki. I want to be your private secretary, because… I want to get to know you." I said tilting my head to the side and smiling. He smiled back at me.

We were quiet for a while. "Miss Suzumoto?" Yuki talked suddenly. "Yes?" I answered simply. "Would you like to… would it be alright…" Yuki kept speaking phrases, but couldn't seem to find the right words.

He finally blurted out, "Would you like to come over again?" I was shocked, but smiled to ease his nerves," Of course, maybe we can get some actual work done and…" I lowered my voice, "and, hopefully, I won't turn your family into animals."

Yuki chuckled lightly and smiled, "Alright then, after the party, we'll go to my house." I nodded and then followed Yuki out of the room, down the hall and into class.

The day was coming to an end, my final class was with Yuki, so it was always entertaining. Since we were going to work on our project at his home, I helped Yuki with his student council work, normal 'secretary' stuff. I was so grateful to be working with him, _and_ the others.

We completed a lot of the student council papers during the period, but it ended as the bell rattled throughout the school. Yuki turned to me, pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"Are you ready to go?" I said enthusiastically. He nodded," As ready as I'll ever be, with those guys." Yuki then lead me out of the room and we walked, side by side, to my welcoming party.


	11. Chapter 11 Sulfur Springs Trip

Yuki and I casually walked to the Student council room. As we neared the entrance to the room, sweet smells wafted into the hallway. Yuki shook his head," Just like them…" he said under his breath, smiling.

We walked in and we were stunned to see an all-out party setting, including little snacks, balloons, drinks, some glitter, and even a cake. Yuki and I stood in the doorway, jaws dropped.

Kakeru was slyly trying to swipe some frosting on the edge of the cake, but some other girl kept hitting his hand every time he tried. Machi and Naohito were talking casually and drinking root beer. Kimi was setting up the plates and other utensils. She had even changed into a forming-fitting, flirtatious polka-dot party dress.

Kimi noticed us first and smiled," Hey you two! How does it look? You like?" she said confidently. "It looks great you guys, but really you didn't have to go all-out for me." I said scratching my head as Yuki smiled and sighed deeply.

"What? Oh, this isn't all out, honey!" Kimi spoke as if she was talking to a 2 year old, she then poked my nose and invited Yuki and I inside.

We all indulged on chocolate cake and soda. I _still_ couldn't believe they did all this for me! I casually talked to everyone and thanked them, but I usually stuck by Yuki, I kinda considered him my boss at that point.

Kakeru even introduced me to his girlfriend, Komaki Nakao. She had shoulder length, light brown hair, and large, glittering, brown eyes. I found out that they had been dating since junior high, I which thought was adorable. They really did love each other… I hoped to have that someday.

Yuki and I talked as we usually did, we made small talk about simple things like the weather and how school was going and how I was doing, being in a new school and all. I really loved talking with Yuki, mostly because I could talk to him so easily.

Kimi, Machi and I joked and talked about girl stuff, and Kakeru made fun of us for doing so. Therefore, Kimi punched Kakeru in the stomach, I was surprise, but Yuki assured me that it was _normal_. His girlfriend merely rolled her eyes at the scene.

We celebrated not only my new position in the student council family, but also the goodbyes until Golden Week was over. Even though I didn't know them, they still said their goodbyes like we were life-long friends.

Yuki and I realized we had been there for almost an hour and that Kyo, Tohru, Shigure, and my Gran would be worried. I texted my Gran about me and Yuki's plans and we left.

Yuki and I followed the familiar path to his house in the forest. We talked about what we wanted to accomplish at his house, working on the project as much as we could. We also wanted to do some student council work.

When we arrived, Tohru was cooking and Kyo was screaming the living room. Shigure was in his office and it turned out Kyo was screaming at Momiji and Hatsuharu. However, when Yuki and I walked into the room, the house went silent.

Shigure walked out from his office and Kyo turned to us in surprise, however, Tohru continued to cook. "She… actually came… back?" Kyo said, stunned. Shigure looked completely star struck. They defiantly didn't expect me to come back after that incident.

"Yes, and this time don't interrupt us. I mean every one of you…" Yuki was staring daggers at Shigure and Kyo, and then led me to the table. I put my bag down next to me and pulled out some papers.

"Yuki?" I asked, "Hm?" he responded softly. "Well, since our project is about the Chinese Zodiac… why don't we just our information from the animals themselves." Yuki looked surprised at first, and then seemed to consider the idea.

He nodded his head. "That _is_ a good idea." He said hesitantly. I turned him toward me," So let me write down some stories involving the rat." I commanded teasingly. He started to laugh, like a sweet child. "Ah, al-alright, as you wish, Miss Suzumoto."

He cooperated and turned to me, I sort of felt like a reporter interviewing him. He was smiling warmly as he spoke of the stories of the rat. He was mid-story when someone jumped on top of me and wrapped their arms around me.

Yuki looked surprised and then put his hand to his head. Momiji was on my back, and of course, as he embraced me, I discovered he was also a part of the zodiac. He was the rabbit. "Momiji!" Yuki and Kyo shouted, completely disapproving Momiji's actions.

Shigure came out of his office again, "What are you doing?" he said holding a pencil between his mouth and nose. "Ah, it's ok if she knows I'm a rabbit! Since she knows the curse! Otherwise, why would she ask if she could get information from the animals themselves! She obviously knows."

Tohru came out with food and placed it on the table," Do you want to stay to eat, Ayumi?" I nodded gratefully; I was in no mood to reject her, besides I did have a rabbit on my back. Shigure, Haru and Kyo then joined us and, after Momiji transformed back, we all had dinner.

"Wow, this is great Tohru, you're a great cook!" I said lifting my fork to her. "Oh thank you! I'm glad you like it, Ayumi, think of it as an apology for last night." She said sipping her tea delicately and smiling.

"By the way Yuki, did you tell Ayumi about the Hot Springs? How about this, Ayumi, do you want to come along for White Day so Tohru can have a girl to hang out with?!" Momiji said ecstatically.

"Oh, I would love to thank you, but I don't have any money for-" Momiji cut me off," No, no! It's all expenses paid!" "Well I couldn't possibly go; if I'm going then I have to pay for myself!" I said standing my ground.

"Then just think of it as an extension of our apology for all of this." Yuki said gently. These people really were too good to me. "I, well, I guess… its ok." I said unsure. "Great! So you'll be coming?!" Momiji said happily.

"But I have to ask my Gran…" Momiji, Tohru and even Yuki frowned. "Oh come now, she has to let you come with us on vacation for White Day. The hot springs will be great for you!" Shigure said supportively. Yuki and Kyo glared, "You sick bastard."

"Well… she probably won't mind…" I didn't even finish my sentence, when the room exploded! Everyone seemed so happy, even Kyo was smiling.

Yuki looked at me and smiled brightly," This is great, I can't wait to go with you." I blushed a little and nodded my head. I was so excited to go with the Sohmas on a White Day trip; I didn't think I could contain myself!

After our little celebration, we all finished eating. I interviewed Momiji and Shigure and Yuki interviewed Haru and Kyo for our project. We had over 7 pages of notes for just 5 of the 13 zodiac!

After we finished, everyone saw me off and Yuki walked me home. When we got to my house, I immediately introduced Yuki to my Gran and asked her if I could go on the trip. I ran to my room and flopped on my bed after saying goodbye and goodnight to Yuki.

I whispered to myself," I can't believe it… I'm going with the Sohmas on a White Day, all expenses paid vacation."


	12. Chapter 12 The Cat

That morning I woke up and performed my usual routine and got to school quickly. I so excited to be in school, since tomorrow we would leave for our White Day trip to the hot springs.

Yuki greeted me smiling and we talked about the trip as he guided me to the student council room. Yuki talked about how the hot springs we were staying at were also owned by the Sohma family.

"Your family really must be rich!" I said honestly surprised. "I suppose, yes, we are. Sort of." Yuki seemed a little uncomfortable talking about his family, maybe past issues or maybe he didn't trust me as much as I thought.

We walked into the Student Council room and were greeted by the usual, fun-loving members of the student council. "Ah! Our Princess Yuki has FINALLY arrived!" Kakeru said gliding to the doorway where Yuki and I stood.

Yuki smirked," Hello, Kakeru…" he said narrowing his eyes and smiling. It was so funny the way they acted toward each other. Kimi walked up to me out of nowhere and began to speak.

"Ya know… they didn't really like each other at first. Kakeru made fun of Yuki for his, erm, feminine physic. And Yuki, well, he was so funny! He kept apologizing for looking like a girl to Kakeru." Kimi smiled to herself.

I'm glad I got to learn a little more about Yuki, every little bit counted. After all, I was going to be seeing him a lot, so it was to my benefit that I knew some stuff about him. And maybe he wants the same from me…

As if on cue, Yuki turned to me, "Want to work on some papers?" he said happily, even in his half-awake state. Yuki wasn't a morning person, however, he seemed to work harder when he was sleepy.

I nodded and we both sat down as he handed me some papers he wanted me to fill out," is that too much?" he asked concerned that maybe he was giving me too much work. "Not at all! Besides I need something to do, anyway." I said smiling to reassure him.

He nodded his head and smiled back at me. We worked on the papers till the bell rang. We said goodbye to our fellow student council friends and wished them a happy White Day.

Yuki and I walked down the hall to homeroom where we saw Momiji and Haru. Momiji double checked that we were both coming on the trip; we reassured him we would both attend, smiling. He let us go and we went to homeroom.

I went through the motions, getting through each class, barely. I was so excited I thought I would explode! On A-days, my last class was with Yuki, but since it was a B-day, I didn't have my last class with Yuki, instead I was with Kyo.

He usually didn't talk to me, but he still bothered to sit next to me. However, this time I talked to him, instead of waiting for him to talk to me. "So, Kyo… are you excited to go to the hot springs?" I hope I'm not intruding…" he cut me off.

"Don't worry. Ya know… you're not a nuisance, so don't treat _yourself_ like one. Ok." He demanded. I must have had a weird look on his face because he smiled at me awkwardly and then looked away blushing in embarrassment.

I laughed at him. "Hey, stop laughing at me!" he commanded. "Oh, I'm sorry Kyo, I didn't mean to laugh, you- you just looked so cute!" I said smiling at him. He blushed vibrantly and spoke again," Ah, wh-whatever."

After that we talked normally, sort of like I was talking with a less mature version of Yuki, no offense to Kyo. I liked that he was so different, independent and always spoke what was on his mind. Yuki, on the other hand, was more reserved and kept to himself and worried more about others.

After the bell rang, Kyo offered, well, more like _forced_ me, to follow him to where Yuki and Tohru would be meeting us. We talked for a while and then I had to leave.

I waved off Tohru, Kyo and Yuki and started to walk home. A strong hand then grabbed my shoulder. I was so surprised at the sudden grip on my shoulder that I nearly fell, but…

"Hey!" shouted a familiar male voice below me. Someone had caught me. He held me up, my face buried in his chest, and then he disappeared into a cloud.

"Kyo?!" I shouted in complete shock. "What are you…. I mean, I-I'm so sorry!" I held Kyo up, my hands under his soft, orange furred shoulders. He glared at me through his cat eyes and shouted at me," What the hell is wrong with you! I was gonna walk you home! " he shouted angrily.

"I-I'm really, truly sorry, I just didn't expect to see you…" tears were stinging the corner of my eyes, what he said to me was kinda harsh. He noticed instantly," Hey! Ah, come on, don't cry…" he pleaded, still angry with me.

I nodded my head and then recalled what he said;" You wanted to walk me home?" His eyes widened," Well, um I… yeah! What of it?" he said defensively. I smiled at him, wiping away a stray tear. I pulled him to my chest and held the cat, or Kyo, in my arms. I looked down "Thanks…" He blushed, despite him being in his cat form. I grabbed his clothes and we started toward my house.

I walked with him in my arms all the way, but when we got there, I quickly slipped in and grabbed the bags I needed for the trip to the hot springs and left, I didn't want my Gran to see Kyo as a cat.

"Is that all you're taking?" Kyo asked, questioning the amount of luggage I had. "Don't worry, it's enough, I assure you." Kyo nodded, still in my arms. I'm glad Kyo came, because I had no idea where they lived. I knew the trail, just not the route.

I walked with him in my arms and we talked, mostly about his interests. I discovered that Kyo liked martial arts and even did training in the mountains for 4 months. I was fascinated with his stories; he talked so passionately about his experiences.

As we were walking through the forest, Kyo jumped down from my arms and transformed immediately. I turned around, shocked, and waited for him to get dressed. I knew he was done when he grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the trail. Did I do something wrong?

I must have looked a bit depressed to him, because he acknowledged my feelings. "I didn't want the others to see me in your arms, so don't worry it's not your fault…" He looked back at me with a straight face.

I was surprised, but felt all warm inside. Kyo was going to all this trouble, for me. I smiled back at him, and, obediently followed him through the woods to the Sohma's house.


	13. Chapter 13 Night with the Sohmas

When we got to the house, Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure were in the middle of eating dinner and when they saw us, they looked at Kyo and I, surprised, "Miss Suzumoto?" Yuki said standing up to come and greet me.

Before I could speak, Kyo spoke out, "I brought her here so we wouldn't have to head out early to get her tomorrow morning." Kyo said narrowing his eyes at Yuki. "I would have happily gone out to get her…" Yuki said irritably.

Kyo walked past Yuki and bumped into his shoulder while doing so. Yuki narrowed his eyes, "Where will she be sleeping tonight?" Yuki said to Kyo crossly. Kyo sat down to eat, "She can just sleep in my room…" Kyo said abruptly.

The room went silent. Kyo's eyes nearly popped out of his head," Wait! N-not like that!" he said panicking. I attempted to calm him down, "Oh, I know you didn't mean it that way, Kyo!" Shigure then spoke, "She can sleep with me..." He said calmly, standing up and stretching with a smirk on his face.

Yuki and Kyo punched him," You _sick_ bastard!" the shouted in a rage. Tohru sighed and stood up, "Well, if you want… you can sleep with me tonight, Ayumi!" The boys stopped their spat and looked at Tohru and then at me.

I nodded," Oh, thank you, I like that idea!" I smiled to her. Yuki pulled himself out of his fight with Shigure," Then I'll take your bags up to Miss Honda's room, alright. Now, you must be hungry, please sit down and eat." He said taking my bags upstairs.

"I… I'm sorry if I'm a bother…" I said sitting down and accepting their gestures for me to eat. "Oh don't worry, Ayumi. You're not a bother; you staying here tonight will just make everything a bit easier tomorrow." Shigure said, reassuring me.

He yawned and rubbed his stomach, "Alright, goodnight everyone! Qué será, sera!" Shigure said going upstairs, I assumed he was a bit drunk, from the way he walked and talked.

Kyo also headed off to bed, without any 'goodnights'. Yuki came back downstairs, and formally greeted me. Yuki guided me to the kitchen where Tohru was washing dishes. "Need so help?" I asked politely. "Oh, don't worry about it, I can do it." Tohru said, smiling kindly.

I didn't listen; I felt the need to help her and washed some other dishes she hadn't touched yet. She looked surprised," Oh, really Ayumi, you don't have to. You're a guest after all." "Its fine Tohru, really I insist." She smiled brightly, "Well, alright then I appreciate it, really…" We then started the dishes, then Yuki helped, too.

A little later, Yuki smiled and then yawned delicately, there wasn't much work left so I urged him to get some rest. He nodded obediently and then went off to bed," Goodnight Miss Honda, Miss Suzumoto…" he said tiredly.

Tohru and I finished up the dishes and we both washed up and went to her room. I changed into my PJ's and we both lay on her bed, talking about girl stuff like clothes and school. But then we spoke about couples in the school.

"Tohru, do you have a crush on anyone?" I said teasingly. She blushed lightly, "Well, you know him-" I gasped, "Is it, you know…" I whispered into her ear, "Kyo?" She blushed harder and nodded. I quietly squealed in a girly fashion and then we both giggled. "Well, you know who I like…" I immediately knew what she was going to ask.

"Well… it's kinda stupid, it's not like he has any feelings for me…" I said embarrassed. "Oh come on, who couldn't like you. You're so pretty, really, I mean it." She said smiling, reassuring me and boosting my self-esteem. I leaned over and whispered to her.

"Ha-ha, I knew it! You two would be cute together!" she said smiling brightly and, while sitting up, she grabbed her pillow. I liked talking with Tohru like this.

It was getting late so Tohru and I crawled into the covers and turned off the lights. We continued to talk about stories between us and the Sohmas. We conversed until sleep took each of us.

That morning Tohru had woken me up," Hey, would you like to help with breakfast? You can get the first taste!" she said brightly. Sleepily I smiled at her and nodded in reply.

I brushed my hair and teeth, making myself presentable for when Momiji and Haru would arrive. I then changed my clothes, just simple skinny jeans and a lilac and white striped V-neck shirt.

I went down stairs and Tohru instructed me on how to cook the eggs she was making. We arranged a traditional western breakfast for everyone, even enough if Momiji and Haru arrived early. I prepared the eggs and drinks while Tohru prepared the bacon and waffles.

As if drawn by the smell, the three boys already in the house all came downstairs. Yuki looked so out of it, it was actually kinda funny.

He walked up to me, almost unaware of his surroundings. He then laid his head on my shoulder and sighed. I was surprised at first, but comforted him by patting his strong yet slender back.

He lifted his head and looked at me smiling; his face was dangerously close to mine. I couldn't help but blush. He smirked and then pulled away from me and stretched, placing his hand on my shoulder. The other two then walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone!" Shigure announced tiredly. Kyo just rubbed his eyes and pulled out a carton of milk and began to drink from it, without saying a word. Tohru and I handed out plates to each of them; they bowed to us and took their food to the dining room. Tohru and I followed.

We began to eat when there was a knock on the door; Tohru then excused herself and got the door. Momiji and Haru then walked in and comfortably joined us for breakfast. We talked about what to expect at the hot springs and ate. Yuki and Kyo had woken up a little more and joined into the conversation.

I felt so at home, eating and talking with them like we were a family. I smiled the entire time we talked. When most of us were done, Shigure clapped his hands," Alright go grab your things, and head out." "Wait, you're not coming Shigure?" I said, perplexed. "Well, I was, but I'd like to enjoy a quite day alone instead." He said closing his eyes and smiling to himself.

"But don't worry about me, Ayumi!" he said looking at me and smirking. I nodded and did as he commanded. I went upstairs and fetched me and Tohru's things. Yuki and Kyo's things were already at the door and Momiji and Haru's things were in the car already.

We all grabbed our things and waved goodbye to Shigure, who remained in the house. Yuki walked along side me as we strolled to the car, Yuki insisted on carrying my bags, so he took them.

When we saw the car, Yuki stuck out his hand, stopping me abruptly. "Ugh, Yuki?" I asked him, worried. His eyes were wide as he spoke, "Hatori… He's here…" Yuki was subtly shaking, "Don't go near him." He said nervously. "Why?" I asked, sort of scared.

"Because…" Yuki began, "He will erase your memory…"


	14. Chapter 14 White Day Memories

My heart was pounding. "He'll erase… my…" I was lost for words. Yuki shushed me with a quick glance. "I'm sorry for worrying you; he may just be here to drive us to the bus stop that will take us to the springs." Yuki said trying to calm me down.

"But whatever you do, stay out of any situation in which you have to be alone with him, understand?" Yuki said seriously. I nodded, sort of frightened. He smiled to try and cheer me up, but he seemed worried too, which didn't help.

We both sighed and walked our things to the car. The man named Hatori glared at me, "She knows?" he said instantly. My heart skipped a beat. "Ah, come on Hari, leave her alone. She's just like Tohru! I promise…" Momiji said, coming to my rescue.

Hatori nodded and then studied me for a second. Yuki stepped closer to me, any closer and he would be touching me. Hatori looked away as Yuki stared him down, Hatori came closer to me and Yuki started to panic. But Hatori simply took our bags and put them in the car.

Yuki sighed and escorted me to the seats in the back, were I sat next to him the entire drive. I didn't realize just how tired I was, but I stayed awake due to my fear. Most of the ride was eerily silent, except for Tohru, Momiji, and Kyo talking occasionally.

It was like Yuki could tell I didn't feel like talking, so he was quite the whole time as I sat shaking next to him. He held my arm tightly, trying to calm me down, but thoughts of my memories being erased scared me.

We all thanked Hatori and he drove off, leaving us to wait for the private charter bus to pick us up and bring us up the mountain to the springs. The tension from the car completely disappeared and Yuki and I were able to calm down.

"Wow, this bus is just for us?" I asked Momiji, surprised, but still excited. "Yup! That's why it's called a _private_ charter bus, silly!" Momiji teased me. I giggled lightly and turned to see Yuki standing right next to me. This entire time, He hadn't left my side. I smiled.

Yuki smiled back and took my bags, packing them into the buses storage compartment with the other stuff. Momiji grabbed my hand, smiled and led me inside where the others were sitting down.

Tohru gestured, smiling brightly, for me to come and sit next to her, and I did. Kyo was next to her and, when he had finished putting the luggage away, Yuki joined us.

The bus was roomy and the seats padding was so comfortable, I allowed myself to relax. I felt so at home while everyone talked with causally one another. That afternoon we arrived at the hot springs and the employee's took our luggage to our rooms.

We all headed out to the baths, Tohru and I in one and the boys in another. Tohru talked about what happened last time; apparently they had come here for White Day last year as well. Tohru had also fainted in one of the hot springs, so we promised to watch out for each other.

The bath was so nice and relaxing and spending time with Tohru was very enjoyable. Something was lingering in the back of my mind, "Tohru, you aren't part of the zodiac, right?" Tohru looked up at me, surprised.

"No, I'm not, but why do you ask?" she asked with genuine interest. "Well, Hatori, he…" I couldn't figure out what I wanted to say. However, Tohru immediately understood my feelings, it was so like her.

"Hatori, he isn't a bad guy. He is just following orders, he was supposed to wipe my memories, but he didn't. He is really nice, I promise. If you want we can go talk to him together." She smiled sympathetically, so _she_ had been in _my_ position before.

"I… I would like that very much. Thank you very much Tohru." I said smiling. Her tone changed slightly, "But… we can't tell Yuki or Kyo, alright." I agreed. I knew Yuki would freak out if I went to see Hatori, even after he had warned me about _not_ seeing him.

After Tohru and I finished our bath, we put on some robes and matching slippers. The boys had already eaten when we got there, so the chef made us some fresh food, so Tohru and I continued to casually chat.

After Tohru and I finished our food, we joined the boys in another room. They were all leisurely playing some Ping-Pong, and it was evident that Kyo was losing to Yuki. Yuki looked somewhat bored and Kyo was steaming.

When Tohru and I walked in, Momiji was the first to notice, "Tohru! Ayumi!" he shouted. Yuki and Kyo directed their attention to us and left their game. Yuki greeted me with a warm smile, "Did you enjoy the bath? I hope it was to your liking." He said softly.

We all decided to get into teams. It was me, Yuki, and Haru on one team and Tohru, Kyo, and Momiji on another. First up were Yuki and Kyo. "Ok! The rules are simple, winner plays next person on loser's team! And… Go! Momiji shouted the rules excitedly.

Yuki easily beat Kyo and moved onto Tohru, but Yuki didn't go easy on Tohru, despite her lack in Ping-Pong skills. But, surprisingly enough, Momiji destroyed Yuki and moved onto me, but he beat me, then Haru, and even Yuki a second time!

It was my turn again, Momiji had messed up, so I took that opportunity to beat him, and I won! My little team cheered for me, I was able to beat the infamous Momiji. But then I was up against Kyo, it was his serve.

"Look, don't think I'm going to go easy on you, ok?" Kyo said confidently. "It's not me who should be worried!" I said, teasing Kyo. He made his move, a smirk on his face. He hit the ball, hard and fast, right toward me. I stuck out my tongue and closed my eyes, maybe in an attempt to concentrate, and then swung, blindly.

I opened my eyes and saw Kyo swing back, so I hit it the first time! But this was not the time to celebrate, I had to beat Kyo! I swung again and hit it directly. Kyo smirked in surprise and hit the ball back at me.

We had each hit the ball 6 times in a row, neither of us was going to give up easily. Tohru, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji were watching from the sides of the table, no longer behind either me or Kyo. He narrowed his eyes and hit the ball as hard as he could. I could hear it whizzing toward me and I swung as hard as I could.

Kyo's eyes widened, "Whoa! What the hell!" I had hit it so hard it bounced right into the net and back at me, but then someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down so it didn't hit me in the face.

It was Yuki. "You alright?" he asked, he said it sort of oddly. When I nodded he helped me up and everyone began to laugh at me, even Kyo. 'Wow that was terrible!" He said laughing loudly with Tohru and Momiji. I couldn't help but laugh at my mistake, too.

But I noticed that Yuki had slipped away during the event. I silently excused myself and went to go find Yuki; it wasn't my turn so I left without disrupting the game.


	15. Chapter 15 Amethyst

I walked outside into one of the areas that contained a couple baths. Yuki stood there, his hand over his mouth, he was shaking. I was so worried that I ran up to him without thinking and grabbed his shoulder, "Yuki! A-are you alright?" he turned around abruptly, surprised.

"I've been looking for you. You disappeared so I came to find you… you looked sort of upset, all of a sudden." I was so confused, he looked fine. He smiled brightly and began to laugh; his laugh was so adorable, It was so subtle and light-hearted.

"Funny! I don't mean to laugh, but it was so funny! Oh, M-Miss Suzumoto, it was hilarious, your swing and the miss! Really, I don't mean to laugh, but- ha it was so terrible!" He held his hand over his mouth and giggled, almost like a child.

He was so cute when laughed; I wished that he would laugh more. I burst out laughing too, "Hey! I'm not that bad, am I? I did pretty well the first few times! I guess I was trying a bit too hard!" we laughed together for a few moments, but I wondered why he didn't just laugh along with the others.

I was still a bit giggly," You know you could have laughed along with the rest of us…" I said trying to calm myself. "Oh no, I just couldn't! If Kyo ever saw me, I would never live it down! I mean, I've never even laughed like this in front of my own parents, if you can believe that. The only person who has ever seen me like this is Miss Honda, but I wasn't this bad." He continued to giggle to himself.

I stopped laughing, so he never laughs in front of… anyone. However, I felt so warm inside, knowing he could act this way in front of me. I smiled to myself and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I chocked them back before Yuki could notice.

He turned to me and smiled brightly, "Huh, thank you for that, Miss Suzumoto. It was a good laugh, really." He tilted his head to one side and then looked shocked, "Oh! I almost forgot, here…" he pulled a small package out of his sleeve and handed it to me.

"It's a gift for White Day." He said placing it in my hand, "Go ahead and open it whenever." He said smiling. I really wanted to see what he got me, so I opened it in front of him; I assumed he wanted to see my reaction, too. "I was going to give it to you earlier, but the timing never seemed right. It's my White Day present to you…" He said softly.

My eyes sparkled upon seeing what Yuki had gotten me, "it's so beautiful…" I ran my little fingers on my gift located in the pink-velvet covered box. It was a beautiful amethyst crystal necklace, delicately carved into a heart shape. It was on a sturdy, but gorgeous sterling silver chain. My eyes well up with tears.

"No." I said to him. He looked surprised, and somewhat hurt. I wanted to accept it, but I couldn't accept a gift like this. "I can't possibly accept this…" I felt so bad rejecting him.

"No, please Miss Suzumoto. I insist…" he said smiling softly. He took the necklace from the box and turned me around. He softly wrapped it around my neck, despite my refusal. I turned back to Yuki, who was smiling, the moon's light shining on his silver hair.

It was so beautiful; it glittered in the brilliant moonlight that surrounded us. I ran my fingers along the chain and found the crystal and held it in the palm of my hands. Yuki held the hand that contained the crystal.

I looked up at him; my cheeks were hot so I knew I was blushing. I knew he noticed too, because he blushed back at me, which only made me blush more vibrantly. His face was lighted perfectly by the moon as he stood over me.

The world between us felt like it had slowed down and then stopped. We stood there, just blushing, not knowing how to express our feelings to each other. I had dropped the necklace back in place.

Yuki grabbed the necklace on my neck and played with it childishly. He twisted the crystal around in his fingers, "I'm glad you like it." he said looking into my eyes. I was shaking nervously, not knowing what to do. "I had a hard time deciding on what to get you at first, but when I saw this, well it just seemed to suit you."

"I do hope you find in to your liking, Miss Suzumoto…" he said holding the crystal in his palm, which pulled me closer to him. He smiled softly at me and his eyes sparkled before me. I shut my eyes gently, "I love it… really thank you so much, Yuki." I said tenderly.

Time caught up to us and Yuki dropped the necklace back to my neck and escorted me back to where the others were. Haru had apparently played and won over 15 games in a row since we left.

We were all tired and all headed off to bed since we had to leave early tomorrow. Before we went to bed, I thanked Yuki again and wished him a goodnight and he did the same. We were both a bit hesitant to say goodbye for the night, but we did.

The next morning, we quickly packed our things and said goodbye to the hosts of the hot springs. While we were in the bus I was still sort of sleepy, so I fell asleep. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep on Yuki's shoulder; however, he didn't disturb me.

When we arrived at the bus stop, Shigure was there to pick us up. Yuki asked me if I wanted to stay over a little longer, but I knew I couldn't leave my Gran to worry about me. I thanked them all again and said goodbye when Shigure dropped me off at my house.

My Gran didn't bother to greet me so I just went to my room. I was so exhausted, but I was too stressed to sleep. Everything that had happened with Yuki was finally registering.

I played with the necklace Yuki had given me, and I frowned. "I really am aren't I." I said to myself. I spoke again, throwing a pillow over my face. "I'm really in love with Yuki Sohma!"

**Wanna see the necklace? Go to this link to see is how I pictured it: ** .


	16. Chapter 16 Main House Doctor

Since White Day was on a Friday, I got to relax for the weekend; at least I thought I would be able to. The minute I woke up from my nap after arriving home, Gran put me to work.

I was cleaning everything! She really did treat me as a slave, but I couldn't complain about that now, there was just too much on my mind. All I could think about was the moment Yuki and I had at the springs. I blushed while thinking about it; I couldn't possibly concentrate on cleaning.

I was steaming the curtains when I heard the doorbell ring. I dusted my yoga pants, which were covered in dust, and headed to the door; however, my Gran had already answered it. "Ah, hello there, sir. I assume you are here for Ayumi."

I joined my Gran at the door only to see someone I never expected. "Oh… hello Hatori." I said nonchalantly. Hatori nodded his head at me, "Hello, Miss Suzumoto." He held his hand out and I shook it. "I was wondering if I could speak to you this afternoon.

I remembered that Yuki said to stay out of situations in which I would be alone with him, but I couldn't turn him down, he seemed like he had to tell me something important. Despite everything inside me screaming to reject his request, I accepted, I have no idea why, but I did.

Without another word, Hatori escorted me outside of my house and to his car. He opened the door to his car, ready for me to get inside, but I hesitated. However, he seemed patient, so I took my time getting into his car.

The car ride was silent, I almost considered the fact he might be kidnapping me. But then he, finally, spoke to me, "I wanted to speak to you about the Sohma family and the curse." He said bluntly. I nodded, acknowledging that I heard him and understood his true intensions.

He drove up to this gate and parked the car. He led me inside, where there were numerous houses. All of the houses apparently belonged to the Sohmas; it was the main Sohma Estate. It was breathtaking here!

Hatori lead me into one of the buildings, but then I heard a familiar voice shout behind me. "Ayumi, is that you?" Momiji was waving to us. He then ran up and jumped onto my back. Hatori had a strained look on his face.

"What are you doing with her Hari?" Momiji asked Hatori in his rabbit form, while he was on my back; this was the second time Momiji had done this to me.

"I needed to speak with her…" Hatori said sternly. Momiji jumped off my back and transformed. After putting on his clothes he replied, "Oh Hari, I hope you're not scaring her!" Hatori subtly rolled his eyes and walked toward our original destination.

"When I'm ready, you can come speak with me in here." Hatori said abruptly, he had basically just left me there with Momiji. "Hey, would you like a drink?" he said suddenly. "Oh sure, thanks Momiji." I replied. I was happy that someone here was considerate toward me.

"Just wait here, ok! I'll be right back, don't move!" Momiji said turning to run off somewhere. He had disappeared and all of a sudden, I was alone. I sighed and decided to look around a bit.

I walked down a path, but kept track of where I was going, just in case I were to get lost. I stopped on a little deck with a rock garden in front of it. I felt like I was being watched, so I turned toward an open door, were a boy was watching me, sitting in the doorway.

"You're blocking my view…" the boy said sternly. He was sitting right behind me and I hadn't even seen him! He then got up and approached me. He had black hair, grey eyes and he was wearing traditional Japanese clothing.

I bowed, "Oh! I'm sorry, really… I am." I said politely. He smirked at me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he said firmly. "Oh, I'm Ayumi Suzumoto and Hatori brought me here to-" "So you know then?" he said cutting me off abruptly.

I nodded. He smirked at me and he lightly shook my shoulder. Before walking back into the house he came from. Hatori emerged from where the boy had left. I forgot to ask his name, however, I felt like I would see him again, so I could ask later.

Hatori and I were finally able to talk. He was actually really sweet and he had even talked about his past with me. He talked about the girl he loved, Kana, and how the curse had hurt her. He warned me that the same might happen to me, if I wasn't careful. I really appreciated him talking to me like this. Tohru was right; he really was a kind man behind his hard shell.

Eventually, Momiji found us and gave me the drink he promised and we talked casually. Hatori seemed to want to persuade me to let him erase my memory; however, I stood tall and told him I could handle it. He seemed to understand where I was coming from.

After our chat, Hatori drove me home and Momiji offered to come with us. However, Hatori said it was probably best if he stayed. The ride home was filled with small talk. I really was warming up to Hatori and felt comfortable talking to him.

Hatori had dropped me off in front of my house. He made sure I was at the door before driving away, and I waved goodbye to him from my door.

I pulled out my house key and went inside. "I'm home, Gran." I said, somewhat happily. "Ah, you're finally home…" she said bluntly. "Yeah, sorry about that, Gran. Hatori took a little longer than I thought."

My Gran sounded like she was going to speak when a figure appeared in the doorway. "I didn't know when you would be back, so I invited him in, I actually rather like him, so maybe you should bring him over more often." Gran shouted from the kitchen.

I froze in place; I couldn't believe he had come to see me… "Ah, I didn't know if you would be home. I hope you don't mind that I stopped by unexpectedly, Miss Suzumoto." I spoke, still sort of surprised "Oh no, don't worry! Sorry if I kept you waiting, Yuki…"


	17. Chapter 17 The Rat

Yuki had come over to my house, even though I had just seen him this morning when Shigure had dropped me off. "He's a very nice, mature young man." My Gran stood next to him and just kept complimenting him, "Yes, he is a very fine boy, indeed." It irritated me that she seemed to like Yuki more than me.

However, Yuki ignored her comments and approached me, his usual soft smile in his face, which got even brighter when he saw that I was still wearing the necklace he had given me. "You kept it on." He said, he seemed sort of surprised, but happy as well.

My hand shot up to the necklace and I clutched it in my hand. He giggled tenderly at my action and I smiled back. My Gran then approached him, "Would you like something to eat or drink Mr. Sohma?" my Gran asked kindly.

"Well, would you mind if I had some tea? I hope it's not any trouble." Yuki asked in a sort of nervous tone. "No, no, it's no trouble at all!" Gran said quickly and tenderly. "Ayumi, get Mr. Sohma some tea, will you?"

"When you asked if he wanted anything, I thought that meant _you _were going to get it for him…" I said muttering under my breathe. Yuki giggled, putting his hand over his mouth, so I assumed he heard me and worried over whether or not my Gran had heard me as well. So I quickly nodded and lead Yuki to the kitchen.

I prepared some tea for both me and Yuki. We sat down at the table and sipped at our tea, "Is it good?" I asked casually. Yuki shut his eyes and sipped his tea peacefully, "Ah yes, it's very good, thank you Miss Suzumoto…" he said looking back at me and smiling tenderly.

We both laughed for no reason, as if we were good old friends remembering an inside joke of some sort. "You want anything to eat?" I asked getting up from my seat. Yuki quickly sipped his tea so he could answer, "Well, if you don't mind…" he began hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I've got you." I said casually, pulling out some ingredients from the pantry. I looked over my shoulder and found that Yuki had finished his tea and had gotten up and was looking over my shoulder. I was a little surprised, but I didn't mind. I just laughed to myself and continued my task.

I quickly washed my hands and started to prepare some nice and simple Onigiri, pulling out some rice, seaweed, etc. Yuki watched my ball the rice curiously, almost like a kid watching his mother cook. I giggled, "You wanna try?" I asked light-heartedly. Yuki looked surprised at first, but then smiled, washing his hands and grabbing some rice without a word.

We talked casually and I assisted him with his the Onigiri. "You know, I've never really cooked before, and when I did it all seemed to burn…" Yuki said embarrassed. I smiled to myself as I helped Yuki, just doing a simple task, such as cooking, made me so happy.

We laughed as we experimented with different shapes and contents, like plums and strawberries. Yuki and I had proudly made cute little shapes, including the shapes of a rat and cat. We happily ate our little snacks; Yuki seemed so pleased with himself.

I bit into a rat shaped Onigiri and spoke after swallowing the tasty treat, "I'm proud of you, they turned out really good for your first time." I said giggling. "Thank you, Miss Suzumoto. I really had a lot of fun cooking with you…" he said softly.

I giggled and blushed slightly, "Aw, well it was just cooking some easy little Onigiri." Yuki shook his head slightly and swallowed the last of his Onigiri, "No…" I looked over at him, surprised. Yuki smiled to me and scooted his seat closer to me, "No, it was much more than just cooking…" he said, tilting his head and smiling at me affectionately.

I blushed in sheer embarrassment, Yuki's smile turned into surprise and he spoke again, "Oh, I was just kidding." He sat scooting back to his original spot and smiling back at me while grabbing another Onigiri.

We laughed together and finished snacking on the last of the Onigiri. Yuki sat back, satisfied, "That really was good. You are quite the host Miss Suzumoto…" he said titling his head and smiling again.

We decided to go to my room after we both washed the dishes and cups. "What a nice room." Yuki said sort of star struck, my room was pretty impressive especially now that I unpacked all of my things.

Yuki and I talked about everyday events and then we moved onto a different topic, "Yuki, what were you like as a kid?" I asked hesitantly, "I mean, I hope I'm not prying, but I want to know more about you…"

He smiled and spoke freely, "For my early life, I went to a private school. One time, I was playing tag with the other kids when a girl accidentally bumped into me and I transformed. So, that's when Hatori wiped my only friends' memories." I was shocked. I guess that's why Yuki didn't want me to meet with Hatori, but he never asked why I did meet him after all, even though he knew I did.

He continued, "When I met Miss Honda, we became good friends. On this same night, Shigure and I found Miss Honda exhausted, coming home from work and climbing into her tent."

"A tent?" I said confused. He nodded and continued, "We offered her to stay and live with us and she accepted. The next day, Tohru found out about the Sohma Curse. She then became the only person, other than you, outside of the Sohmas to know of our secret." He sighed lightly again.

"I hope I didn't bore you." He said softly. "No, no not at all." I said, processing what he had told me. He smiled and nodded. For the rest of the night, we reframed from talking about the past, specifically mine.

It was getting late so Yuki decided it was best that he go, before he was missed. I smiled and, along with my Gran, said my goodbyes. But when my Gran left, I ran out the door and caught up with Yuki.

He seemed surprised to see me, but smiled brightly. I walked him up my street and to the school, but we stopped at the edge of the woods that led to Yuki's house. We stopped and he turned to me, "Well, this is it… Thank you again, Miss Suzumoto. He said smiling, "I really enjoyed hanging out with you." He said somewhat reluctant to leave me.

"Don't worry, I'll see you in school." I said smiling to reassure him. He smiled softly and he suddenly grabbed my hands. He held my petite hands in his and intertwined his fingers with mine. "Really, thank you so much, Miss Suzumoto. Just letting me talk about it, was good for me." He said while smiling at me affectionately.

I blushed as well and we stood there, our fingers linked together. His smile disappeared, "I hate to leave you to walk home alone..." he said sorrowfully. "You're too kind to me, but really, I'll be fine, Yuki. I'll see you in school." I said smiling at him.

He smiled back. Our hands broke apart hesitantly and we walked our separate ways. I smiled and whispered to myself, "You're welcome..."


	18. Chapter 18 Party Planning

About a month had passed since my little vacation with the Sohma's. I had thanked Momiji and the others multiple times for taking me. Ever since Yuki gave me the necklace, I haven't taken it off. I also continually thought about Yuki coming over to my house.

Yuki and I had turned in our History Day project after White day, and with even got an A+ thanks to Yuki interviewing the remaining members of the Zodiac.

It was about two weeks until summer vacation started. People's spirits were high as the day-dreaming of summer was beginning.

Yuki and I were walking through the halls; he told me he needed my help with some type of planning. Kimi and Naohito were rummaging through some papers, Kakeru was calmly drinking tea and Machi was looking over a list of some sort. We walked into the student council room and were warmly greeted by the other members.

When Kakeru noticed me and Yuki, he teased us, "Hey, Yun-Yun! Aw, just look at the lovely couple!" he said smiling brightly as he stood up to greet us. Yuki shook his and I bowed to him, "Ha, no need to be so formal Ayu-chan." "Ayu-chan?" I said confused. Kakeru just nodded, satisfied with his little nickname for me.

Yuki rolled his eyes at Kakeru and, as usual, got right to work. I sat beside him when we started to discuss an important upcoming event. "Alright, so the annual dance for the 3rd years is coming up. And we need to start organizing theme and stuff like that. "Machi said putting her clip board on the table. It included expenses that had already been paid for the party.

"We've still got a lot to do, however, we have location, catering, decorations, DJ, lighting, and price of the tickets, but we're missing the most important thing." Machi said reading off her list.

It sounded like everything was done, "what could possibly be missing?" I asked confused, my question directed to Yuki more than anyone. He smiled lightly, "Well, the overall theme of the dance, which will determine what the location, catering, decorations, DJ, lighting will involve.

Of course! We had the have a theme for the dance, I felt sort of stupid. He smiled a little more brightly to reassure me. "We are having the dance in the courtyard out back, where the Cherry Blossoms are, so maybe something, I don't know, romantic?" Kimi said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Any ideas?" Yuki asked the group curiously. Then I spoke without speaking, "What time will the Cherry Blossoms be blooming?" They all looked at me, confused. I was ready to dismiss my question with a 'never mind'; however Yuki answered my question quickly.

"Actually, they should be blooming around the time of the dance… why?" he asked trying to understand what I was getting at.

"Well, maybe we can have the dance while they are blossoming; hopefully, they will be nice and full. I would be a great! Everyone would be able to have beautiful memories, since the Cherry Blossoms are so special."

I continued, my idea seemed like it was coming straight from a fairytale, "We can have cute spring treats, and traditional Japanese decorations. We can stay with a pastel color pallet to fit with the spring theme."

I smiled brightly and stood up from the table, "We can call it… The Night of the Cherry Blossoms!" Kimi's eyes lit up instantly, Ah! That sounds so great, I love it! I would be so romantic and would be a great setting for making our final high school memories!"

Kimi could barely contain herself; I think her little speech pushed the others toward my idea as well, because they were all smiling at me. "I like it, it sounds great, and it should be cheap too!" Machi said smiling, Naohito nodded in agreement.

"I'm all for it!" Kakeru said excitedly, "Who woulda guessed Ayu-chan would be so creative?! Well thanks for saving us so much time Ayu-chan," Kakeru said ruffling my hair lightly. I giggled tenderly at Kakeru's actions.

However, I realized that Yuki hadn't said a word… I looked up at him and he seemed to be thinking. "So Yun-Yun, what do you think? You've been awful quite; I think Ayumi is a bit worried about you…" Kakeru said teasingly.

Yuki snapped back into reality and smiled at me, "I think it's a wonderful idea, Miss Suzumoto!" he said enthusiastically. "Is everyone ok with the Night of the Cherry Blossoms theme?" Yuki asked excitedly.

No one objected. Yuki turned to me and spoke, "Then it's settled! Machi, you Naohito and Kimi start preparing, alright? And if you need any help, ask Miss Suzumoto." They all nodded happily and immediately got to work.

I smiled brightly and Yuki and Kakeru turned to me. "Well Ayu-chan, you sure are a big help, but not only to us, I hope." Kakeru said nudging me and winking. I blushed a little, "Oh my god, Kakeru." I giggled to myself.

Yuki shook his head slightly, "Oh, Kakeru… why don't you go help the others?" Yuki said smiling, a little embarrassed. Kakeru saluted us and left to join the others and, yet again, it was just me and Yuki. Yuki and I then continued the party planning.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The date of the dance was soon approaching, and all of the arrangements had been made. The dance was only 6 days away and the stress was just beginning. We had spent all of the previous week testing equipment and creating the overall dance.

One day after school, Yuki had invited me over, which I was getting quite accustomed to by this time. Kyo, Tohru, Yuki and I discussed the upcoming dance. I was glad that everyone seemed excited about the theme of the dance that _I _came up with!

Suddenly, Yuki stopped me. "Let them go…" he said softly. I was so confused, "Huh?" We watched Tohru and Kyo walk down the path to the house. Yuki grabbed my hand slightly," I was wondering if you could come with me somewhere real quick…" he said sort of nervously.

"Where?" I replied simply. He smiled slightly, "Well, I have to check on my secret base really quickly…" he said smiling, "I was wondering if you wanted to see it?" I instantly lit up, "Oh! A secret base! Sure, I'd love to see it Yuki!" I said grabbing Yuki's arm excitedly.

He giggled softly, "Alright, then come now, follow me." He said smiling with sparkling eyes. Yuki excitedly led me through the woods to his 'secret base'. I was so excited to see it!

However, as we got closer, Yuki seemed a bit hesitant, "Well, it's not the most exciting 'secret base', I hope you're not disappointed…" he said a bit sadly. Just before I could reassure him we came into an open area that contained a cute little garden.

"Aw, is this the base?" I asked eagerly. He nodded softly, studying my reaction. "It's better than I could have ever imagined!" I said giggling and eager to look at the things growing inside of it. Yuki smiled and let out a sigh of relief, content with my response. "Alright, don't worry we won't be here long." He said leading me to the little garden.

Yuki pointed out all of the things in the garden, including leeches, strawberries and carrots. I was fascinated as we tended to the adorable garden together. I was enjoying myself and Yuki seemed so passionate about his 'secret base'.

"Yuki, I don't mean to be a bother, but do you think we can come here more often?" I said suddenly. He smiled and silently nodded. "I always wanted a garden like this, but since we lived in the city, I couldn't have one." I said, thinking aloud. "Well, you can help me all you want, Miss Suzumoto." Yuki said tenderly.

I smiled to myself while picking some ripe strawberries, but then I felt a weird sensation on my leg. I stopped so suddenly that even Yuki noticed, "Miss Suzumoto, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Then I screamed. "Miss Suzumoto! W-whats wrong?" Yuki asked, shaking helplessly and placing his strong hands on my shoulders. I cried out, "Ah! S-something is! Something is, is slithering in my clothes!"


	19. Chapter 19 The Snake

Yuki looked completely shocked and angry. Finally, after building up some courage, Yuki threw his hands onto my top and slightly pulled it up revealing a white snake slithering around my bra. I yelped and, even though I trusted Yuki, I tried to pull his hands off of my shirt. "W-what are you doing Yuki!" I shouted, shakily.

I continued to scream instinctively for help. With a vibrant red face, Yuki pried away the snake that was clinging to my chest. When Yuki loosed his grip on my shirt, I immediately forced it down.

I had no idea how much Yuki had seen, but I could tell it was more than enough. I looked at him and he was staring directly into my eyes. "I-I'm so, so sorry, Miss Suzumoto." He said shakily, trying to recollect himself. He was completely shaken up and embarrassed beyond belief.

His shock turned into anger as his grip tightened on the white snake in his hands. He muttered, loud enough for me to hear him, "You sick bastard…" I notice a pile of clothes and gathered them in my arms while Yuki got up and trudged off.

Yuki stomps his way home and, for the first time, completely ignored me as I try to keep up with him. When we get to the house I hear Shigure calling from the dining room. When I got inside I was completely out of breathe, keeping up with Yuki was harder than I thought. "Ah, welcome home Yuki! Ayumi it's nice to see you as-".

Yuki then shoved the white snake into Shigure's face. "You're hungry Shigure? Here, skin this and eat it!" Yuki said angrily, his eyes glowing with hatred. "Wait, is that Aya?" Shigure asked curiously as Kyo squirmed away behind him.

"I don't care, just skin this and eat it!" Yuki shouted furiously. Shigure placed his hand on Yuki's head and pulled the snake from his death grip. "What did Aya do this time?" Shigure said playfully. "I can't even saw it, it's so disgusting!" Yuki said angrily.

My breathing was so heavy, I felt like I was hyperventilating. While Shigure and Yuki were fighting, I had to lean on the wall. I was so exhausted, my knees were shaking. And then, I fell to the ground, with only Aya's clothes to shield my body from the wood floor, and I blacked out.

The next thing I knew, I felt a familiar soft hand stroking my forehead. I opened my eyes slowly and saw it was Yuki who was with me. He smiled when I opened my eyes, but then his smiled turned into a frown, "I'm so sorry, this is the second time this has happened. You're always under great stress when you're with me, let alone the others.

I was lying on that same old couch and pulled myself up. My breathing was still a bit heavy, which Yuki also noticed, "I shouldn't have ran off like that, you must be tired…" he said handing me a cup of tea that Tohru had made me.

I thanked him and got up, despite Yuki's efforts to let me rest a little longer. When I got up I was greeted by a man who looked like an older version of Yuki. He had long light grey hair and yellow/gold eyes. Like Shigure, he also wore traditional Japanese clothing.

"Ah, you must be the famous Ayumi Suzumoto!" he said immediately taking my hand and kissing it's back. Yuki punched him off me, "I don't want you going anywhere near her, Ayame!" Yuki said furiously. Ayame rubbed his face while pouting.

"Oh, come now Yuki, you can't keep such a beautiful girl to yourself." Ayame said teasing Yuki. Yuki was steaming, I thought he was going to punch Ayame again, so I had to get up and break it up. "No, Yuki! Really I'm ok, it's alright!" I said trying to calm him down. "It's not ok! H-he, he was in…" his words trailed off and he blushed again, avoiding my gaze.

Ayame smirked, "Oh yes, that's right! I'm terribly sorry about that, but a sudden chill hit me, so I transformed and my instincts told me to find the nearest source of heat happened to be you, my sweet. However, your chest was ever so comfortable.

Everyone in the room froze. "You were in her bra weren't you…?" Shigure asked, fearing the worst reply. "Hm, oh yes, I was! In fact, she is actually quite impressive in that department…" Ayame said smirking. Yuki and Kyo shoved Ayame into the floor with such force; I swear the floor boards cracked. Ayame yelped, "Hey, it was a COMPLIMENT!"

My face was pure red with embarrassment, I couldn't decide whether or not to be flattered or insulted. But no matter my opinion, Yuki was going to beat the hell out of Ayame, whether I liked it or not.

Tohru had been MIA until that moment; she was calling me to the kitchen. "Ayumi, someone is calling for you! Maybe it's a boy to ask you to the dance!" Tohru said jokingly. I giggled, despite the circumstances; Tohru had managed to make me laugh.

I gently grabbed the phone from her hand. I had had enough of the fighting, so I put my foot down and shouted, "Everyone shut up! I'm on the phone, so be polite!" at that moment everything stopped, including Ayame's beating which he could recover from now.

Yuki looked concerned and got up from where he was punching Ayame and walked over to me. He stood next to me, along with Tohru. "Hello?" I answered finally. "Yes, this is her… yes. Wait what! Ugh, how bad… oh." The caller's information made me more discouraged by the sentence.

"Alright, th-thank you, goodbye." I hung up without another word. Everyone was silent; I assumed they heard my conversation. I couldn't contain my anger any longer, I felt just as angry as Yuki was when Ayame crawled onto my chest.

"Dammit…" I muttered while gritting my teeth. Yuki immediately came to my side and grabbed my hand gently. "Miss Suzumoto, what's wrong? Who was that?" he said concerned. "The dance… I bought a special dress with all the money I had… and it was ripped apart at the drycleaners. I know it sounds stupid, but it meant a lot to me… and now it's gone."

Yuki tried to comfort me, but it was no use. That's when Ayame stood up, "Why I cannot let this happen!" he announced to everyone in the room. "I, Ayame Sohma, as payment for my actions will personally make you a free, custom-made dress!"


	20. Chapter 20 Dress Designing

I was speechless, I knew I sounded sort of selfish, but this really meant a lot to me. I was so excited to go to the dance and to celebrate my new life that was truly beginning. And now Ayame was offering to _make_ me a free dress!

"What, no I could never ask you to do that for me; really I'll deal with it myself." I said in response, I knew I couldn't ask Ayame for something like that. But he didn't listen; he grabbed my hand and lifted my arm in the air, putting my back dangerously close to his chest.

I blushed vibrantly as Ayame swept me to the door, "Oh, please don't be so humble, I insist! Now come, I'll take you to my shop right away!" Ayame said leading me out the door, but then a hand grabbed me.

Yuki was holding my wrist tightly, "What are you going to do with her…?" he said anxiously. "Oh, Yuki no need to worry, you have nothing to fear! Dear Yuki, of course I would never take advantage of such a beautiful, young woman." Ayame said as he rubbed his pointer finger under my chin.

Yuki held my wrist tightly, "Well, then… Miss Suzumoto… I hope you don't mind… if I…. come with you." Yuki said, picking his words carefully. "You want to… come with us?" I asked him confused as he loosened his grip on my wrist.

He simply nodded in reply. "Oh Yuki! I can't believe how naughty you are! You must be dyeing to see our sweet Ayumi in a gorgeous gown made by your truly!" Ayame said holding his arms out, announcing his thoughts to everyone in the house.

"No, I just don't her with you…" Yuki muttered pulling me closer to him, but not to the point I was touching him. Ayame had ignored Yuki's comment and had, quite literally, swept us both out the door instantly, despite Yuki's protests.

We arrived shortly at Ayame's shop. Ayame escorted us inside, well more like pushed us inside. Yuki seemed agitated as Ayame spoke about his little clothing store, though he also spoke about how he made custom lingerie.

After that a nice girl in a pastel cream colored nurse's outfit came out a back room. "Ah, Mine! Come and greet our guest!" Ayame said excitedly grabbing Mine's petite wrist and pulling her over to us.

"Oh, hello there! I'm Mine Kuramea, and I work for Ayame!" she said grinning brightly at me. "Well her original dress was ruined! To make up for a little mistake of mine, I offered to make her a custom made dress for a big dance at Yuki's school!" Ayame said twirling among his extensive collection of fabric.

"Oh my, well let's get started! Is there anything in particular that you want?" she said enthusiastically. "Oh, I don't want anything complicated; really you're already doing enough making me a dress…" I trailed off, avoiding her question.

"Oh no that simply won't do! If you're going to this dance, I will make sure you are the bell of the ball!" Ayame said undeterred by my comment.

Mine took my hand, "Why don't we go pick out some fabrics for the dress, ok?" She said eagerly. "Oh, how about something to match that beautiful necklace of yours?" she said gently grabbing the crystal heart necklace that Yuki had given me.

"Oh, actually…" I lowered my voice, "Yuki gave it to me…" "Ohhhh…." She said nodding, then she smiled and winked at me raising her voice intentionally, "So… did Yuki ask you to the dance, you know as a _date_?" She said smirking.

Yuki and Ayame had overheard us, so Yuki continued to fight as Ayame practically burst with questions and endless teasing. Mine rolled her eyes and started to pull beautiful fabrics that matched the necklace perfectly.

Suddenly, Ayame gasped and his hand shot up to a category of purple cloth right by me. He elegantly pulled out a light royal purple fabric and put it against me. He and Mine gasped and said simultaneously, "It's perfect!"

Ayame snapped his fingers and Mine grabbed me, with a confused Yuki, "Wait, what's going on?!" he asked without any answer. "Yes, _I'll_ get her ready!" Mine said cheerfully. "What are you doing?! Miss Suzumoto!" Yuki shouted helplessly as Ayame held him back and Mine dragged me into a room to change.

Mine's eyes sparkled with anticipation as she started to pull of my shirt and skirt. I yelped, "W-What are you doing?" She ignored my cried for help and slipped white boy shorts and a white tank top onto my body.

Yuki was practically falling apart when I came out, he snapped back to life, looking up at me instantly as I stepped into the room. Ayame had pulled out some supplies and patted a little stage that I would stand on when he was making my dress.

Before Yuki could speak, Ayame shut him out of the room saying that what he was doing was a surprise. Yuki tried to protest, but to no avail, he was simply shut out. The Ayame blindfolded me.

Ayame worked tirelessly on my dress as the minutes turned into hours. I was blindfolded so I had no idea what was going on, all I could hear was the occasional laughter that Ayame and Mine shared.

It had been about three hours when I heard Ayame sigh with accomplishment in his tone. "It's amazing, truly the best work I have ever done." He said untying the blind fold, "Now this is just a rough draft and with some final touches it will look brilliant!"

I was finally able to see the dress. For a "rough draft", it was absolutely breath-taking, "Oh, Ayame... it's so beautiful. I said twirling in the gorgeous white dress.

It was like a simple, white, high low dress with glittery and wavy tool. The top of the dress was decorated with a variety of white crystals which extended from the neckline to my stomach. It truly was an amazing dress.

I was so ready to show Yuki Ayame's piece of art, but he stopped me, "Let it be a surprise…" he winked at me and I nodded. I changed out of the dress and put on my own clothes.

Mine and Ayame escorted me out of the dressing room to where Yuki had been waiting. The minute he saw me he got to his feet and walked over to me, "Where's the dress?" he asked, confused. Mine, Ayame and I just looked at each other and shook our head's

Ayame and Mine saw us off as Yuki walked me down the street to my house. He asked me again, "But really, the dress, what did it look like?" I smiled teasingly at him, "Oh, Yuki don't worry you'll get to see it the night of the dance! Besides, it's a surprise."

**Wanna see the dress? Look up this link to see my image of the dress:** cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=65574565


	21. Chapter 21 Night of the Cherry Blossoms

The week had flown by and the Night of the Cherry Blossoms dance was here. All of the student council members were excused from class, including me, and were preparing the Cherry Blossom courtyard for the dance that would happen tonight.

Yuki had been asking me all week for just a little description of the dress, but I kept my lips sealed. However, Yuki insisted on coming with me to get it from Ayame's shop. I couldn't resist the urge to see Yuki's reaction to the dress; I also supposed he would have a different reaction if it was just us.

Everything had been set up, things had been tested, and we were ready for tonight! We all gathered in the center of the courtyard "Alright everyone, it all looks great! I think we're ready!" Kimi said excitedly.

We all high-fived each other, but then Kakeru spoke out. "Wait… wait everyone." He said seriously, which caught us all off guard since Kakeru was never serious. He eyed each of us, "Yun-Yun you're missing something."

Yuki tilted his head to one side, a bit nervous, "W-what could I be missing Kakeru?" Kakeru's serious face twisted into a teasing smirk, "A date." he said simply. Yuki frowned in annoyance, "I don't _need _a date…"

"Aw, come on!" Kakeru said, pouting. "I know someone who can help you with your little problem." Kakeru finished, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into his chest, "Or, I'll take her…"I blushed vibrantly and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't release me. Kakeru stared at Yuki as he embraced me.

Kimi scolded him, "What about your girlfriend?" Yuki had an irritated look on his face, "Kakeru! Let go of her!" he demanded. Kakeru rolled his eyes, "Oh fine…" he said letting me go and turning my back to him as he grasped my shoulders. He then pushed me right toward Yuki.

If I didn't act fast I would bash into Yuki and he would turn into a rat in front of everyone! What could I do? And then it hit me. I had the control panel for the lights in my bag and, as if time had slow down to help me, I pushed a random button.

The button I pressed just so happened to control some colored strobe lights. Just in time, everyone turned their attention away from Yuki and me to stop the lights.

I crashed into Yuki and, upon impact; he changed into his rat form. Everyone was concentrating on the lights so I was able to collect Yuki and his clothes and then make a swift getaway.

We were outside of school bounds when I finally stopped running. I was so out of breathe from our little escape. Yuki sighed in relief, "That was close… but what you did was very impressive, how did you do it?"

I set Yuki down on the ground and sat down too, waving around the remote that controlled the lights. Little rat Yuki nodded, "That was great, Miss Suzumoto." I put the remote back in my bag,

"Yeah, but if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have transformed at all…" I said, a bit guilty about putting his secret in danger, "I know I have to be more careful…" my words trailed off and Yuki then spoke.

"Please Miss Suzumoto, don't worry about me…" he said, his little paws stroking the palm of my hand reassuringly. I smiled back at him, already feeling better, "Well, we don't have to go back, since we already finished, we have an excuse." I said winking at him. He smiled back.

Suddenly, Yuki transformed back. He was in my hand when he was a rat, so when he changed back my hand was against his bare chest. I stuttered, a pathetic attempt at an apology, but instead I handed him his clothes.

He grabbed them quickly and changed while I turned around. "Sorry about that, the time in which we change back can vary." He said buttoning his shirt and playing around with his tie.

I giggled and grabbed his tie, tying it properly, "Don't worry, it's not your fault, so there's no need to apologize." I said reassuring him. He held his tie which I had tied and smiled back at me.

I looked at my watch and noticed it was already time to get my dress from Ayame's shop. "Hey, do you still wanna come see my dress?" I asked with a smile. Yuki smiled excitedly, "Of course, Miss Suzumoto… besides I don't exactly trust my brother around you." He said rubbing the back of his head. I nodded and then he walked me to Ayame's shop.

When we arrived, Mine greeted us and brought us to the back, where my dress was displayed on a mannequin. However, before Yuki could see it, Ayame covered his eyes, much to both me and Yuki's surprise.

"Ah ha-ha, eager are we Yuki?" Ayame said giggling. Ayame greeted me and Mine joined us, Yuki's eyes still being covered by Ayame, who Yuki tried to resist. Mine was guiding me into a changing room when Ayame spoke, "Mine… how about you do _the thing_."

"Oh yes, doing _the thing_ will defiantly help." Mine said eagerly. Yuki and I asked simultaneously, "What's _the thing_?" Mine dragged me into the changing room as Ayame released Yuki. "Wait, what's _the thing_?!" Yuki said anxiously.

Mine undressed me and slipped on the beautiful white dress. It was still just as gorgeous, if not even better than I thought before. I twirled in it a little, "So, what's _the thing_?" Mine smiled, "Don't worry." She said bringing over three boxes.

In one box was a pair of silver high heels, one other had makeup supplies, and the final had hair accessories and jewelry. "We're just gonna amp you up!" At the speed of lightning, Mine sat me down and wrapped a smock over me.

Mine quickly but delicately applied my makeup and curled my short brown hair. When she was satisfied, she took off the smock and grabbed the shoe box. She daintily put on the heels, which took some time to get used to.

She pulled over a mirror and I gazed at my memorizing appearance. "Oh, Mine! Thank you, I feel so… beautiful…" I felt tears well up in my eyes. I thought to myself, _the Sohmas really are too good to me…_

I took a deep breath and walked outside with Mine following behind me. Ayame was putting Yuki in a handsome tux… and it matched my dress. They both turned when they heard us in the door.

Both Yuki and Ayame were completely silent, I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. I felt a little discouraged, "Is it bad?" I asked timidly. All of a sudden, Ayame shot up next to me, "Oh my! You look absolutely stunning Ayumi! I told you I would put my heart and soul into this dress and it couldn't have turned out any better!" he said excitedly.

I truly appreciated Ayame's input, however, the only opinion I wanted right now, was Yuki's, "Yuki?" I said nervously. He walked over to me and, upon closer inspection, Yuki was blushing lightly.

He smiled, "You look beautiful Miss Suzumoto…" he said, star struck. I breathed out in relief, "You like it?" I said twirling in the gown. He nodded, "Yes, you look beautiful…" he said, his blushing becoming more vivid.

I giggled to myself when Ayame and Mine joined us. "Well you two better be going, the dance is starting soon." Ayame said flipping his hair triumphantly. I raised my eyebrow, "Is there some reason why you made me and Yuki matching outfits. Mine winked at us, "Maybe…"

They saw us off and we walked down the street. We stopped awkwardly on the side walk near the school, where we could already see people arriving.

"Miss Suzumoto?" Yuki said suddenly. "Hm?" I said quickly. "I have a question…" he stepped in front of me and smiled, "Will you be my date to the dance tonight?"


	22. Chapter 22 Sakura Kiss

"Miss Suzumoto?" Yuki said suddenly. "Hm?" I said quickly. "I have a question…" he stepped in front of me and smiled, "Will you be my date to the dance tonight?"

"What?" I asked, surprised and thinking he had to be joking. "I want you to be my date to tonight's dance…" he said timidly. I looked into his eyes, to see if he was joking, but he avoided my gaze.

"Why me? You could have any girl you want but you choose me." I asked confused, looking out to the courtyard, just across the street. "I don't want any girl… I want you." He said smiling at me and slowly walking toward the courtyard, "I understand if you decline, however, I hope you will have at least one dance with me…" his words trailed off.

I grabbed his wrist to stop him, "I accept…" He looked back at me surprised. "I-I'll be your date for the dance." He blinked at me and held my wrist as I held his. He didn't speak; he just led me down the street to the school with a tender smile on his face.

When we arrived we were greeted by Tohru and Kyo first and then by the other student council members. Everyone was astonished by my dress and the fact that Yuki and I matched.

"Wait, are you two here _together_?" Kakeru said, nudging Yuki. "What do you think?" Yuki said simply, clutching my hand. Everyone approved of us and then left us alone. "Yuki, why are you doing this…?"

He answered quickly, "Because I want to make things up to you." "I don't understand…" I said confused. Yuki shut his eyes, "When I first met you, I was so rude… I didn't even apologize. And I exposed you to my weird family and the secret. I let Hatori reach you so easily and I know you fear having your memory wiped away. You have grief because you now feel sorry for me…" his words trailed off.

"Yuki… what do you mean?" I asked completely confused by all he had said. He smiled to himself and the frowned looking down at me. "I… I have been nothing but trouble for you, Miss Suzumoto…" he said looking away to the fading horizon.

"Yuki, you have been everything but trouble!" He turned to me as I raised my voice slightly, "You were the first person who bothered to give me a chance and be my friend. You have always been there to protect me and be there for me when you can."

I grabbed Yuki's hands and continued, "You are the only one who understands me without knowing anything. I don't care about the awkwardness that haunts you, or how you can be selfish sometimes. You don't judge me for the way I am, so I won't do it either!"

Yuki looked shocked, "Oh Miss Suzumoto…" then he smiled, "You really are good for me, Miss Suzumoto…" he said affectionately. I smiled at him and after that we had the time of our lives.

Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and I all danced together the whole night. I finally felt like I was being accepted by their little group, even Momiji, Haru and Shigure were accepting me, let alone Hatori and Ayame.

However, I was still curious about the Sohma family and it's history of the curse. I wanted to know more about them, especially Yuki.

After about 2 hours into the dance, the DJ played a slow dance. Since Tohru and I couldn't risk getting too close or causing stress to Yuki or Kyo, we all sat out, despite the boys persistent attempts to have us dance any way.

I whispered, "Not only will you guys be affected if you turn into your zodiac forms, but everyone who sees you too." I said smiling and Yuki and Kyo. "It's alright guys; we're alright just sitting out…" Tohru said watching some couples dance.

"Ah, come on! If you girls wanna dance, just go already." Kyo said annoyed by Tohru's response. Yuki rolled his eyes and looked at me and Tohru, "really, you girls should have fun, besides who knows when we will do something like this again."

"It's really alright Yuki; we don't need to dance all night to have fun. And anyway, my feet are killing me…" I said rubbing my sore feet; the heels Mine had given me were killing me. Yuki nodded, understanding our reasoning, though Kyo still didn't buy it.

So instead we took group photos and we each got our own copy. We decided to do a nice one, a serious one, and two fun photos. They turned out great and I think even the boys enjoyed it.

After that, Tohru and I enjoyed some cute sakura-mochi. We even played with the boys by feeding them some, which Yuki liked and Kyo, not so much. "Come on Kyo, we worked hard to make these!" I said, trying to feed Kyo some mochi.

"No way am I eating that girly crap!" Kyo said pushing it away from his face. "Yuki?" I said holding it out to him. He nodded and took it graciously and ate it, hand-feeding me some as well.

After Yuki finished chewing his mocha, he spoke to Kyo, "Be grateful, you stupid cat." Kyo shouted, "You damn rat!" "Hey, no need to get angry Kyon-Kyon!" a fellow student shouted. Don't call me that!" Kyo then protested.

The night was coming to a close, after a successful and entertaining 5 hour dance. Thankfully, none of the student council members had to stay for clean-up duty so we could leave right after the dance.

"You want to head home Yuki?" Tohru asked as we exited the dance. He shook his head, "I'm going to walk Miss Suzumoto home, besides-" he looked up into the sky, "it's dark out, you can't possibly go out alone in the dark." Tohru nodded and left with Kyo, leaving Yuki and I alone.

He asked for my hand and I delicately placed it in his. His strong, yet gentle hand lead me down the streets only lit by the moonlight. I was having complete déjà vu from the night at the hot springs, being here again, just me, Yuki and the moon.

When we came to my street we stood under a blooming Sakura tree, looking down the empty cul de sac with my little home at the end. I went to continue walking, but Yuki stopped me.

"Thank you for a great night, Miss Suzumoto." He said softly. I smiled at him and nodded, "Thank you too Yuki. I had a great night; I liked dancing with you, Tohru and, well even Kyo." I said giggling, "And if you ever need anyone to talk to, come to me and, please, don't be afraid." Yuki grabbed my wrist and stepped closer to me, "Really, thank you, Miss Suzumoto."

Just as a breeze passed through the tranquil Sakura tree at the beginning of my street, I felt something on my forehead. My heart stopped. Yuki's soft lips were gently pressed against my forehead. "Goodnight, Miss Suzumoto…" he whispered loosening his grip on my wrist.

Before I could respond, Yuki had left. I stood there, dumbfounded by what had just happened. At first I was surprised, but then, joy washed over me. I tensed up in happiness and giggled to myself. That's when I noticed that someone had been watching me.


End file.
